Un regard glacial
by Nandra-chan
Summary: Spoilers du manga jusqu'au chapitre 148. Kurogane arpente les couloirs du palais du Tomoyo d'un pas nerveux. Il se rend à la prison, pour y rendre visite à un détenu...
1. Chapter 1 : Prison

**Titre **: Un regard glacial.  
**Auteur **: Nandra-chan  
**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, sauf les prises de tête.

**Note **: Une fin alternative à l'arc d'Infinity. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspense. 12 chapitres. Pour me taper dessus, on clique sur reviews !! Plus vite vous me tapez dessus, plus vite je poste la suite, na !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Prison.**

Kurogane longeait le couloir d'un pas un peu lourd. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il venait faire dans cet endroit. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de venir, il voulait juste marcher un peu, mais ses pieds avaient pris cette direction sans lui demander son avis. Alors il les avait suivis, sans être foncièrement convaincu que c'était une bonne idée.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte bardée de fer et fit signe à l'un des gardes d'ouvrir. L'homme regarda par le judas pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de risques, puis il glissa une grosse clef dans la serrure, tandis que son équipier défaisait les protections magiques. Une main sur la poignée de son arme, il poussa le battant et avant de s'effacer, laissant entrer le guerrier, qui dut baisser la tête pour franchir le seuil sans se cogner au chambranle. A peine était-il à l'intérieur qu'il entendit les deux soldats refermer derrière lui avec beaucoup de soin. Ils respectaient les consignes à lettre. Ils avaient peur de ce qui était enfermé ici. Il les comprenait. Il y avait de quoi.

La cellule était vaste. Le sol dallé était impeccable, et le mobilier presque inexistant. C'était préférable au vu des circonstances. C'était un endroit sec, éclairé par une unique fenêtre placée en hauteur, hors de portée.

Une lumière dure entrait dans la pièce par l'ouverture dont les barreaux couverts de givre laissaient entrevoir un ciel presque blanc et la neige qui tombait en abondance. C'était comme si des milliers et des milliers de plumes descendaient des nues pour recouvrir le sol. Sauf que leur chute n'avait rien de beau, de doux, de feutré. Elle ne dégageait pas cette impression de confort et de sécurité, cette légère nostalgie aussi, que l'on peut avoir quand, de l'intérieur de sa maison, bien au chaud près d'un poêle, une boisson fumante entre les mains, on regarde l'hiver se parer d'un manteau immaculé.

Au contraire. Un violent blizzard hurlait autour du palais, et les flocons durcis par le froid s'abattaient sans douceur sur le paysage, giflant la peau des rares personnes qui osaient s'aventurer dehors, s'introduisant partout dans les vêtements pour fondre ensuite et laisser une impression glacée dans le cou, sur les mains, gelant le col et les poignets des manteaux pour rendre le tissu irritant, brûlant. Il fallait plisser les yeux et détourner la tête pour avancer face à cette nuée blanche agressive qui sifflait dans les oreilles et brouillait le paysage. Ce temps, qui durait déjà depuis plusieurs jours, rongeait les âmes des humains, éteignait la joie. Ils se confinaient dans leurs maisons et regardaient dehors avec des yeux tristes, inquiets, en se demandant si ce caprice du ciel s'arrêterait un jour, si le soleil avait déserté le Japon à jamais.

Comme il avait déserté le cœur du ninja qui frissonna et resserra les pans de son vêtement autour de lui. Son haleine formait de la buée à chacune de ses respirations, et il jeta un coup d'œil rancunier aux glaçons qui pendaient dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Les épaisses murailles du bâtiment carcéral n'avaient pas réussi à arrêter le froid, et la température dans la pièce n'avait rien d'agréable. Un pli de contrariété étira un instant les coins de sa bouche. De telles conditions de détention étaient inhumaines, il en était conscient, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. S'il s'était agi de n'importe quel autre prisonnier, il l'aurait fait emmener dans un endroit moins inconfortable, une salle chauffée, mais avec celui-là, c'était impossible. Les hommes avaient pour consigne d'éviter tout contact avec lui, de n'entrer dans sa cellule sous aucun prétexte, quoi qu'ils entendent à l'intérieur.

Il était trop dangereux. Il était imprévisible, totalement incontrôlable, et il n'y avait que peu d'endroits qui offrent des conditions suffisantes pour le retenir. Il s'en était déjà pris aux gardes à plusieurs reprises, à ses visiteurs également, ou encore à lui-même. Quand on venait le voir, on ne savait jamais dans quel état d'esprit on allait le trouver : totalement apathique, enclin à bavarder, ou en proie à une crise de violence. Il pouvait passer d'une condition à l'autre en un clin d'œil, restant calme, attendant avec fourberie une baisse de vigilance pour passer à l'attaque et devenir pire qu'un animal enragé.

C'était la raison de toutes les mesures de sécurité dont on l'entourait, mais quand même, tout cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup au guerrier brun. Il n'aimait pas avoir à traiter les gens comme des bêtes sauvages. Il aimait les choses propres, et ça, ce n'était pas propre. Mais comment faire autrement ?

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, ce qui lui tira un autre grognement insatisfait. Tout était dans un ordre parfait. La cruche d'eau était toujours intacte et toujours posée sur la tablette de pierre scellée dans le mur. Le tabouret n'avait pas bougé. C'était inhabituel, et il trouvait ça inquiétant. Le calme avant la tempête, on appelait ça.

Il préférait largement que le prisonnier se défoule sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Quand il le faisait, au moins, on savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Tout casser, c'est tout casser. Alors que quand il était trop sage, son geôlier se demandait toujours ce qu'il était en train de mijoter. C'était un homme intelligent, plein de ressources et il avait beaucoup d'imagination, il fallait s'en méfier comme de la peste. Alors il était soulagé quand il le voyait perdre son sang-froid, mais l'autre semblait l'avoir compris et s'ingéniait, comme toujours, à faire exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il attendait de lui. Rien n'avait été déplacé, projeté contre le mur, réduit en pièces, ou piétiné. C'était mauvais signe. Ça sentait le coup fourré à plein nez.

Il se tourna vers la couchette où il savait que l'homme se tenait, et il reçut de plein fouet une sensation de rejet intense. Allongé sur le flanc dans une attitude de bête blessée, la tête posée sur un bras, l'autre étendu devant lui, sa main pendant dans le vide, le captif le fixait, le visage totalement inexpressif. Seul son regard indiquait qu'il avait conscience de la présence de son visiteur, et les sentiments que cela lui inspirait. Un regard glacial, haineux, d'une violence inouïe, terrifiant.

Kurogane se sentit tout à coup très abattu. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir. Il soupira et s'approcha de la banquette, tout en restant sur ses gardes car il s'était déjà fait attaquer plusieurs fois par le passé. Il constata que le captif grelottait. Il avait les lèvres bleues et il claquait des dents. C'était normal avec ce froid.

Il se pencha pour ramasser la couverture qui traînait sur le sol et la déposer sur le corps étendu, mais une claque sur la main le repoussa sèchement. Elle était partie si vite qu'il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Danger…

- Fiche-moi la paix.

Sa voix charriait des glaçons. Il était en furieux, non, pire, il émanait de lui sentiment plus profond, ce qu'il y a après la colère. Il faisait aussi froid en lui qu'à l'extérieur.

Le guerrier poussa un soupir exaspéré et refit une tentative pour le couvrir, qui se solda par un nouvel échec. La couverture retrouva son emplacement initial, par terre.

- Si tu n'étais pas si stupide, on te mettrait dans un endroit plus confortable et tu aurais droit à un peu de chaleur.  
- Si ma condition te dérange à ce point, tu n'as qu'à me laisser partir. Je trouverai moi-même un endroit à mon goût.  
- Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
- Alors va-t-en.  
- Fye…  
- Va-t-en.

Le magicien se tourna vers le mur et le brun resta là, debout près de sa couchette, à le regarder. Il avait un peu maigri, ou peut-être était-ce son vêtement noir collant qui donnait cette impression. Il était livide, et ses cheveux trop longs retombaient en mèches rebelles sur son visage fermé.

Il avait envie de le toucher. Il voulait s'asseoir à côté de lui et poser une main sur son bras, lui communiquer… il ne savait pas quoi. De la chaleur, du réconfort, ou autre chose, un sentiment positif s'il lui en restait. Mais il savait qu'il serait immédiatement rejeté.

Le Fye d'autrefois n'existait plus. Le jeune homme secret mais gentil, tellement attentionné, espiègle et attachant, qu'il avait connu était mort à Infinity, et à sa place, il y avait cette créature hostile, dont l'esprit était comme un funambule ivre marchant sur un fil de soie, menaçant à tout instant de tomber dans un abîme de folie. Peut-être qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Kurogane soupira. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en tirer un mot de plus. Il tourna les talons et quitta le cachot qui retomba dans le silence.


	2. Chapter 2 : Colère

**Titre **: Un regard glacial.  
**Auteur **: Nandra-chan  
**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, sauf les prises de tête.

**Note **: Une fin alternative à l'arc d'Infinity. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspense. 12 chapitres. Pour me taper dessus, on clique sur reviews !! Plus vite vous me tapez dessus, plus vite je poste la suite, na !

**Molly **: Tu as tout compris ! Merci de m'avoir tapée, je continue donc mon petit récit !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Colère.**

Un bon feu crépitait dans la cheminée au centre de la pièce, mais Kurogane fixait les flammes sans les voir. Assis en tailleur à même le sol, un coude sur le genou, le menton dans la paume, il était absorbé dans des pensées peu réjouissantes si on en croyait l'expression de son visage. Sourcils froncés, bouche étirée en un rictus contrarié, il pianotait inconsciemment sur le parquet de sa main libre.

La lumière du foyer éclairait son visage de lueurs dorées et allumait des reflets flamboyants dans ses prunelles rouges, et, avec ses traits farouches tendus par la colère, il était tout simplement effrayant. Il dégageait une aura menaçante, qui aurait dissuadé n'importe qui de franchir le seuil de la pièce. N'importe qui ou presque.

La porte coulissa silencieusement et il leva les yeux. Deux femmes entraient. Il leur octroya son regard le plus noir, mais son ton était calme quand il salua la plus petite d'entre elles.

- Tomoyo…

La princesse lui fit un petit sourire, puis s'installa sans façons en face de lui, tandis que Sôma restait debout juste derrière elle.

La jeune prêtresse avait une mine préoccupée et ses yeux sombres exprimaient autant de douceur et que de tristesse. Elle prit son temps avant de se décider à rompre le silence qui était retombé autour de l'âtre.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis allée le voir, mais je n'ai rien pu tirer de lui. Pas un mot. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il se soit rendu compte de ma présence.  
- Tu ne devrais pas y aller, grogna son vassal. Il est tout à faire capable de s'en prendre à toi.  
- Voyons, tu ne peux pas penser ça. Il ne ferait pas une chose pareille.  
- Détrompe-toi. Il est capable de n'importe quoi. Absolument n'importe quoi. Il n'a plus aucune limite.  
- Je ne le laisserai pas faire de mal à la princesse, rétorqua Sôma d'une voix un peu hautaine.

Le ninja ricana amèrement et leva un regard moqueur sur elle.

- Parce que tu te crois de taille contre lui ?  
- J'y laisserai la vie s'il le faut mais…  
- Femme stupide ! Et une fois qu'il t'aura tuée, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il fera à Tomoyo ? Elle a bloqué sa magie, mais il reste très dangereux. Tu ne l'as jamais vu combattre, moi si. Tu ne peux pas le vaincre, même si tu es armée et lui non.  
- Je suis ton maître ! Je ne suis pas sans défense.

Kurogane se leva pour la regarder de haut. Il la dominait et elle dut lever les yeux pour lui faire face, ce qui ne sembla pas du tout lui plaire.

- Sôma. Qui est le plus fort entre toi et moi ?  
- Toi, je pense, admit-elle de mauvaise grâce.  
- Eh bien, même moi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le battre. Il est trop imprévisible.

La jeune femme resta estomaquée. Ça, c'était nouveau. Un Kurogane admettant qu'il pouvait perdre un combat, c'était du jamais vu. Ça aurait pu être une chose positive, en d'autres circonstances. Mais là, cette idée lui laissait impression désagréable, une boule dans l'estomac.

- Je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il avait pris pour s'adresser à elle, et elle voulait lui rabattre un peu le caquet avec une réplique cinglante, mais elle ne trouva pas les mots, car il avait raison. S'il doutait de pouvoir gagner, elle n'était sûrement pas capable de neutraliser le magicien, et elle ne pourrait pas protéger la princesse s'il s'en prenait à elle.

- Cette situation n'a que trop duré, dit Tomoyo. Prenons conseil auprès de la Sorcière des Dimensions.

Le ninja la foudroya du regard.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec cette vieille garce ! cracha-t-il d'un ton coléreux.  
- Kurogane… répliqua tristement la jeune femme.

Sans crier gare, il laissa exploser sa rage. Il était furieux, tout à coup, vraiment furieux. Il se pencha sur elle pour lui crier au visage.

- Tout ce qui est arrivé est de sa faute ! Si elle nous avait prévenus, jamais on n'en serait arrivés là ! Mais non, pas d'interférences ! Je t'en foutrai des interférences, voilà où ça nous a conduits ! Je te jure que la prochaine fois que je la vois, je me ferai un plaisir de lui tordre le cou à cette pu…

- Kurogane ! s'écria la princesse avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus mesuré. Elle ne pouvait rien vous dire. Tu ne dois pas le lui reprocher. Tout était écrit, et le savoir n'aurait rien changé.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête des histoires de destin et de rencontres inéluctables. Ce sont MES amis qui sont tombés à cause de toutes ces manigances, c'est MON ami qui est enfermé dans un cachot glacial, et c'est MOI qui l'y ai enfermé ! Toi, et cette sorcière, et les autres, vous nous avez envoyés à l'abattoir en nous faisant un gentil sourire et en agitant votre petit mouchoir blanc… Sayônara, va apprendre ce qu'est la vraie force ! Foutaises !! Ça m'a juste permis de me rappeler à quel point il est douloureux de perdre les gens qu'on aime. C'est tout, Tomoyo.

- Ça suffit, Kurogane ! Personne n'avait envie que les choses tournent de cette façon !

- Mais vous saviez… Toi peut-être pas, mais la vieille peau, elle savait. Alors, s'il était écrit que ce voyage nous mènerait à notre perte, que des gens allaient mourir, il aurait été plus simple de les assassiner directement, une lame sur une gorge pendant la nuit, et le tour était joué ! Plutôt que de nous torturer de cette façon…

Il savait que c'était un raisonnement simpliste, tout comme il savait que rejeter les torts sur les autres n'était qu'une preuve de mauvaise foi. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Infinity, cet horrible événement qui les avait conduits à cette situation. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas réagi assez vite quand il avait vu le magicien s'élancer…

Tout était de sa faute, pensait-il, mais s'il l'avait dit devant Tomoyo, il savait ce qu'elle lui aurait répondu : qu'il n'y était pour rien, que c'était la malédiction, le destin, qu'il devait arrêter de culpabiliser. Il connaissait parfaitement ce discours, pour l'avoir lui-même prononcé des dizaines de fois depuis ce jour-là. Et s'il y avait une chose dont il n'avait vraiment pas envie, c'était qu'on essaie de le consoler.

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses se passent, et tu le sais bien, poursuivait la jeune femme d'un ton de mère qui fait la leçon à son enfant. Arrête un peu de ressasser le passé, ce n'est pas ça qui résoudra tes problèmes d'aujourd'hui. Et ça ne te ressemble pas de t'apitoyer sur ton sort comme ça.

- Je ne m'apitoie sur rien du tout. J'analyse, je tire des conclusions, et j'en recueille des enseignements.

- Et quels enseignements as-tu donc tiré de ces événements ? demanda la princesse, sans être vraiment sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse.

- Les mots doux cachent d'amères vérités. Voilà ce que j'ai appris. On ne peut avoir confiance en personne. Voilà ce que j'ai appris. Il ne faut s'attacher à personne. Voilà ce que j'ai appris.

- Tu es en colère, tu ne le penses pas.

Il négligea de répondre. Il lui lança un coup d'œil furibond, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ?  
- Je sors !

Il referma sèchement derrière lui. Restées seules, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard désolé.

Rien n'allait plus depuis que, deux mois plus tôt, un portail dimensionnel s'était ouvert dans les jardins pour laisser passage à un Kurogane bouleversé serrant dans ses bras un jeune homme blond inconscient, maculé de sang de la tête aux pieds.

Tomoyo avait été heureuse de revoir son chevalier servant, et elle avait pensé que, même s'il venait de vivre des moments vraiment difficiles, une fois son compagnon soigné et en sécurité, il perdrait ce regard hanté, cette expression un peu perdue si triste à voir, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Bien au contraire. Les choses étaient allées en empirant.

On avait octroyé une chambre à Fye et on lui avait apporté des soins, mais il était resté longtemps à osciller entre des phases d'égarement de plus en plus violentes et des moments de lucidité où il ne songeait qu'à une chose, se supprimer. Finalement, Kurogane avait décidé de l'enfermer, tant pour le protéger de lui-même que pour protéger les autres, car le magicien pouvait se montrer extrêmement brutal.

Depuis son retour, et en particulier depuis qu'il avait mis son compagnon dans cette cellule, le guerrier n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il arpentait les couloirs du palais avec un air sauvage qui effrayait tout son entourage, se mettait en colère dès qu'on lui adressait la parole, mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus la jeune femme. Elle préférait qu'il lui crie dessus, plutôt que de voir ce visage hagard qu'elle surprenait parfois quand il se croyait seul.

C'était un puissant guerrier, le plus puissant et le plus brillant des hommes de son pays, qu'elle avait envoyé en voyage, et c'était un homme brisé, ne croyant plus en rien, qui lui était revenu. Elle avait toujours cru que rien ne pourrait jamais affecter Kurogane, qu'il était inébranlable, qu'il avait juste besoin d'apprendre à aimer les autres pour devenir plus fort, et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait envoyé vers la Sorcière.

Mais son plan avait un peu trop bien marché. En chemin, il avait croisé un ange. Un ange blond et frêle, qui avait su trouver une fissure dans la muraille qui protégeait son cœur et qui s'y était introduit. Seulement à présent, les ailes de l'ange avaient cédé la place à des griffes, et il déchirait de l'intérieur le cocon où il s'était lové.

Et lorsque Tomoyo essayait de consulter les astres pour deviner ce que l'avenir leur réservait, le ciel bouché se refusait à elle. Elle ne voyait que du noir.


	3. Chapter 3 : Appel

**Titre **: Un regard glacial.  
**Auteur **: Nandra-chan  
**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, sauf les prises de tête.

**Note **: Une fin alternative à l'arc d'Infinity. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspense. 12 courts chapitres.

Voilà, voilà, la suite. J'espère que cette partie va vous plaire j'ai eu vraiment du mal à l'écrire.

**Tatouina **: oui maitwesse, tout di suite maitwesse ! mewci maitwesse !  
Merci à Shini, et aussi merci à ceux qui on mis ma fic dans leurs favoris, je suis émue !

Pour me taper dessus, on clique sur reviews !! Plus vite vous me tapez dessus, plus vite je poste la suite, na !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Appel.**

L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il resta un moment sur la terrasse, à regarder le jardin couvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, qui dissimulait les massifs et faisait disparaître les étangs, modifiant profondément le décor pour lui donner un aspect nouveau et étrange. C'était le palais, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas le palais.

Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour faire retomber sa colère et se frotta le front en signe de contrariété. Toute cette histoire lui donnait des aigreurs à l'âme. Il avait mal. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait toujours assumé la responsabilité de ses actes, par le passé. Il s'était appliqué à soigneusement tout maîtriser, pour ne plus être blessé.

Mais pendant son voyage, tout avait changé. Il avait réappris à aimer, et sa carapace s'était peu à peu effritée. Et puis il y avait eu Infinity. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher la malédiction d'accomplir son œuvre. Et tout s'était écroulé.

A présent, il ne savait plus que faire, qui être. Il aurait voulu redevenir l'ancien Kurogane, celui qui ne pensait à qu'à lui-même, qui était seul, mais protégé, seulement, il ne pouvait pas car il y avait Fye. Et que Fye comptait. Il aurait pu aussi rester celui que ce voyage avait enfanté, un Kurogane plus sensible, plus humain, seulement, il ne pouvait pas car il y avait Fye, que Fye souffrait, et que lui, ça le détruisait.

Fye. Sa Némésis, celui qui l'avait fait douter, s'interroger, celui qui l'avait le plus profondément déstabilisé. La personne la plus proche de lui, qui le comprenait le mieux, qui savait lire ses silences, interpréter ses regards, voir ce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer, son pire ami. Son meilleur ennemi, celui qui n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, qui le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, celui contre qui il n'avait encore jamais gagné.

S'il avait pu le sauver, rien ne serait arrivé, tout aurait été préservé. S'il avait réagi plus tôt, s'il avait su l'inciter à se confier, à lui parler de ce qui semblait tant l'effrayer, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes.

_Sors de ma tête, stupide magicien !_ Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une poutre, et y gagna un violent élancement dans ses orteils glacés. Il grimaça mais il était content. La douleur, ça, il connaissait. Physique ou morale, elle était devenue sa compagne de tous les instants. Elle ne le trahirait jamais, elle serait toujours présente avec les souvenirs de son voyage. Il maudit tout de même le poteau, pour sanctionner l'outrage, et s'apprêta à regagner ses appartements.

Il tournait les talons quand un cri retentit dans la cour.

- Au secours ! A l'aide ! Je vous en supplie ! Quelqu'un !

Il fit volte face pour voir une femme courir dans sa direction, le visage décomposé, agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

- S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi !

Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur et leva sur lui des yeux affolés.

- C'est mon fils ! Il est tombé dans l'étang ! Il va se noyer ! Je ne sais pas nager ! Aidez-moi !

Il la regarda mais ne bougea pas. Ce visage éploré ne le touchait pas vraiment, ces mains qui s'accrochaient à sa veste, cette voix que la détresse enrayait, le laissaient froid. _Il faut vous faire à cette idée_, avait-il envie de lui dire. _Aimer, c'est s'exposer à la souffrance_. _Je n'ai pas pu l'aider, je ne peux aider personne. _Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Il avait fait serment de protéger les faibles, et il n'était pas homme à se parjurer.

- Je vous suis.

Il emboîta le pas à la femme, qui repartait en courant. Ils contournèrent le bâtiment principal et débouchèrent dans une cour tapissée d'une épaisse couche de neige. Dans le bassin consacré à l'élevage de carpes, un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir dix ans se débattait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Le ninja retira sa cape et courut jusqu'à la margelle, puis plongea sans hésiter. Le liquide glacée lui coupa le souffle, mais il nagea courageusement jusqu'au gamin et l'attrapa par le col pour le tirer vers la berge. Heureusement, il n'avait pas une grande distance à parcourir, car il sentait déjà le froid engourdir ses muscles et ralentir son métabolisme.

Il s'accrocha au bord et hissa l'enfant sur la berge, avant de sortir lui-même, au moment où plusieurs personnes que les cris de la femme avaient attirées se groupaient autour de la scène. Des mains le saisirent pour l'aider, il les repoussa sans ménagements. Il se leva, traversa le cercle des spectateurs, sans un regard pour la mère en pleurs qui serrait son petit contre elle.

Il revint vers la terrasse, ramassa son manteau et disparut sans un mot, laissant une trace mouillée sur le bois sombre. Aussi sombre que ses pensées.

Il ne pouvait sauver personne. Il était inutile d'avoir de faux espoirs. Il oublierait cet enfant, il oublierait son geste, car sortir un petit être gigotant d'une mare n'était rien. Ce n'était pas difficile. N'importe qui sachant nager aurait pu en faire autant. Quand il se trouverait face à un véritable ennemi, face à la véritable force, il ne pourrait sauver personne. Il n'avait pu sauver personne.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se changer. L'eau glacée aurait du apaiser sa colère, mais c'était exactement l'inverse. Il bouillait de rage, à l'intérieur. Il prit le chemin du terrain d'entraînement, s'acharna sur quelques mannequins, mais faire du petit bois ne l'apaisa pas.

A présent, il était physiquement épuisé, sa fureur était enfin tombée, seulement il ne parvenait pas à arracher de son esprit sa peine et son sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait mal, mal à en crever.

Les gardes de la prison eurent un sursaut en le voyant arriver, et lui ouvrirent la porte de la cellule sans en mot, en lui jetant des regards inquiets. Parfois ils se demandaient qui était le plus effrayant, du visiteur ou du prisonnier.

Quand il entra, Fye était à sa place habituelle, assis sur sa couchette, adossé au mur. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Kurogane resta là, planté sur le seuil, immobile et muet. Après quelques instants de ce face à face silencieux, le magicien se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de paroles, l'expression sur le visage du guerrier lui disait tout ce qu'il devait savoir.

Il le prit par le bras et le conduisit jusqu'à la banquette, l'obligea doucement à s'asseoir, lui retira sa veste et sa tunique trempées et gelées, et lui posa une couverture sur les épaules. Comme le ninja se laissait faire, tête baissée, il posa une main sur son front pour l'obliger relever les yeux et à le regarder. Il le dévisagea longuement, puis passa une main derrière sa tête et l'attira contre lui.

Kurogane ne résista pas, il n'en avait plus la force. Il enfouit son visage dans le vêtement noir du mage, s'étonna mentalement de sentir de la chaleur se dégager du corps de son ami, qui était si froid à l'intérieur, passa sans y penser ses bras autour de sa taille et resta sans bouger. Fye glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure d'ébène.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, murmura-t-il. Tu as le droit de pleurer.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mensonge

**Titre **: Un regard glacial.  
**Auteur **: Nandra-chan  
**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, sauf les prises de tête.

**Note **: Une fin alternative à l'arc d'Infinity. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspense. 12 chapitres.

**Tatouina **: J'aime être criminelle, et j'en ai pas fini avec mes deux victimes. Promesse de Nandra.  
**Molly **: garde le plombier sous la main, il se pourrait que tu en aies bientôt besoin.  
**Shini**, **KingSoren **: merci pour vos encouragements :o)

Je craignais un peu que cette histoire ne plaise pas, avec ce Fye en pleine névrose obsessionnelle et un Kurogane carrément paumé. Je suis contente de voir que je suis pas trop « à côté de la plaque ». J'aurais envie de dire plein de trucs, mais ça prendrait trop de pages donc je me tais.

Un chapitre un peu moins "pesant", profitez-en bien, parce que, après celui-là, on reprend plus notre souffle jusqu'à la fin :)  
Bonne lecture, puis laissez-moi plein de petits mots, ça me motive.

Pour me taper dessus, on clique sur reviews !! Plus vite vous me tapez dessus, plus vite je poste la suite, na !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Mensonge.**

- Merci beaucoup, Kurogane-san, fit la femme en s'inclinant devant lui.  
- C'est bon, c'est bon, grogna le ninja. Il va mieux ?  
- Il est malade, mais le médecin dit que tout ira bien. C'est grâce à vous. S'il était resté plus longtemps dans cette eau glacée…  
- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Prenez soin de lui.

Il fit un signe du menton à Tomoyo et quitta la salle d'audience. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait sorti le garçon de l'étang, et sa mère était venue pour le remercier mais il n'avait pas le cœur à écouter plus longtemps ses paroles reconnaissantes.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre quoi que ce soit. Et surtout pas des choses gentilles. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre de gentil. Les gentillesses affaiblissent, elles éteignent la colère, elles poussent à s'attacher. Il ne voulait plus s'attacher.

Il fallait qu'il aille le voir. Lui, il ne serait pas gentil. Il avait besoin de son rejet, de son mordant, de ses sarcasmes. Il avait encore besoin de lui. Il avait, plus que jamais, besoin de lui.

Sur le chemin de la prison, il croisa plusieurs gardes et courtisans qui le saluèrent aimablement, et gagnèrent des regards noirs, qu'ils accueillirent de haussements d'épaules. Depuis qu'il était rentré de voyage, le guerrier était dans de fort mauvaises dispositions. Ils avaient l'habitude. Ils se contentaient de rester polis, de s'écarter prudemment, et de poursuivre leur chemin.

Quand il entra dans la cellule, il eut la surprise de trouver le magicien debout près de la fenêtre, la couverture sur les épaules. Il paraissait calme. Il regardait dehors, ou plutôt, il fixait d'un air absent un carré de ciel gris qu'il ne voyait sans doute pas. Il ne se retourna pas pour accueillir son visiteur, lequel resta un moment adossé à la porte close, à l'observer.

Il se demandait à quoi Fye pouvait bien penser, ce que cette neige, qui semblait l'attirer comme un aimant, lui inspirait. Rien de joyeux en tout cas, à en juger par son air fermé.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite, il nota cet étrange paradoxe. C'était Fye, sans être Fye. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui ressemblait à Fye, ce corps svelte, souple, aux mouvements fluides, ces cheveux dorés devenus longs, encadrant son visage clair, ces mains fines, aux longs doigts à présent couverts de blessures. Mais le magicien enjoué et doux, au rire facile, tout comme l'être malheureux qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'entrevoir quand il avait su percer sa garde, ces deux-là s'étaient effacés pour laisser place à une troisième personnalité, un Fye dur, cynique, une volonté d'acier sur laquelle le guerrier n'avait plus aucune prise.

Chaque rencontre était un combat mais les rôles s'étaient inversés. Alors qu'autrefois c'était le mage qui semblait sans arrêt chercher à ramener le regard de Kurogane sur lui, à présent, c'était Kurogane qui se débattait pour capter l'attention du mage.

Il quitta son poste d'observation et vint se placer derrière lui. Il hésita à lui poser une main sur l'épaule, puis se ravisa. Trop dangereux.

- Il faut que tu te nourrisses.

Le blond ne réagit pas et le ninja retint un soupir. Comme il l'avait deviné, la douceur dont il avait fait preuve lors de sa dernière visite n'était qu'une courte trêve, la bataille avait déjà recommencé. Et la scène qui allait suivre, il l'avait déjà vécue plusieurs fois, ça n'avait rien d'agréable. Mais au fond, c'était ce qu'il était venu chercher, alors pourquoi en éprouvait-il soudain de la peine ? Qu'avait-il espéré secrètement ?

- T'as entendu ?  
- Fiche-moi la paix. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'obéir.

Le ton était détaché, dénué d'émotions.

- Fye, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça.  
- Tu n'y es pas obligé. Tu n'as qu'à me laisser tranq…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Kurogane l'avait attrapé par l'épaule, le forçant à se retourner, et l'avait plaqué brutalement contre le mur, une main sur sa gorge. Il se tenait devant lui, une expression farouche sur le visage, du feu dans le regard, visiblement furieux.

- Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer, alors coopère, tu veux ? gronda-t-il entre ses dents serrées.  
- Sinon quoi ? demanda Fye.

Il parlait avec ce calme horripilant, cette absence totale de crainte dans sa prunelle bleue, qui donnait au brun une prodigieuse envie de lui coller des gifles.

- Sinon, comme à chaque fois, je t'obligerai à m'obéir. Tu veux vraiment qu'on se batte ?

Le blond haussa les épaules, affichant un air de profond ennui.  
- Peu m'importe.  
- Maudite tête de mule !

Le ninja éleva son bras libre à hauteur de son visage, déchira le bandage de son poignet avec ses dents, et s'infligea lui-même une morsure qu'il plaça devant la bouche du mage vampire. Un peu de sang goutta sur ses lèvres. Il le lécha distraitement, sans dévier son regard des prunelles grenat du guerrier.

- Bois.

Fye voulut tourner la tête, mais les doigts d'acier de son geôlier ne le lui permirent pas. Son œil valide revint sur le visage de son ami, son bourreau. Il nota qu'il avait le front humide, les pupilles un peu trop petites, les yeux un peu trop brillants, et peut-être un léger tremblement dans la main qui lui pressait la gorge. Il tiqua, malgré lui, un léger pli se formant entre ses sourcils.

- Tu es malade. Tu as de la fièvre.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une simple constatation, dite d'un ton neutre, sans affection mais sans l'habituel ton sarcastique qui était devenu sien depuis quelques temps.

- Tu te soucies de moi à présent ? répondit le brun avec un sourire ironique.

Kurogane se gifla intérieurement. Pour une fois que Fye ne l'agressait pas, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui réponde sur ce ton ? Crétin de lui-même.

- Non.  
- Je vais très bien, bois. S'il te plaît.

Le magicien n'en avait aucune envie mais son corps le trahit, comme à chaque fois. Il sentait l'odeur du sang sur la peau meurtrie du guerrier. Il maudit sa propre faiblesse quand sa pupille s'étrécit et que l'appel de sa proie fut le plus fort. Il planta sans douceur ses dents dans le poignet offert, aspira un peu et se retira presque aussitôt. Le goût n'était pas le même que d'habitude.

- Tu mens. Tu es malade.  
- Ferme-la, et bois.

C'était toujours un peu douloureux quand les crocs s'enfonçaient dans son bras. Ensuite, alors qu'il transmettait au mage un peu de son énergie vitale, venait une toute autre sensation. C'était comme s'il se dédoublait. Une partie de lui restait solidement ancrée au sol, tandis que l'autre paraissait faire une chute vertigineuse dans un puits sans fond. Tomber, et rester debout. C'était un sentiment fort, troublant, mais pas désagréable. C'était même plutôt grisant.

La tête lui tourna. C'était inhabituel. La main qu'il avait laissée sur la gorge du prisonnier glissa le long de son cou pour prendre appui sur sa poitrine et s'accrocher à sa tunique. Ses genoux se dérobèrent, un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et un vrombissement envahit ses oreilles. Puis plus rien. Le vide. Le silence.

Une douleur au visage le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Tout redevint clair. Il vit le plafond, et se rendit compte qu'il était allongé à même le sol. Accroupi à côté de lui, Fye le regardait avec un sourire de loup. Son œil n'avait pas encore repris son aspect habituel, et Kurogane en déduisit qu'il n'était resté évanoui que quelques secondes.

- Tu mens très mal, ironisa le magicien.  
- Ferme-la, tu veux ? grogna le guerrier en s'asseyant avec une grimace.  
- Tu as de la chance tu sais, j'aurais très bien pu en profiter pour te tuer.  
- Crétin, si t'en avais envie, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?  
- Je suis sur la digestion, ça me rend paresseux, tu me connais.

Le ninja se leva péniblement et chancela, avant de se stabiliser et de se diriger vers la porte. Il frappa et appela les gardes, qui avaient ordre de n'ouvrir que s'ils entendaient sa voix. Le bruit des serrures lui répondit.

- Kurogane ?

Il se retourna vers le mage qui l'avait interpellé. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours à l'endroit où le brun s'était écroulé. Son regard, en revanche, avait repris sa couleur de ciel d'été.

- Quoi ?  
- Soigne-toi.


	5. Chapter 5 : Décision

**Titre **: Un regard glacial.  
**Auteur **: Nandra-chan  
**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi, sauf les prises de tête.

**Note **: Une fin alternative à l'arc d'Infinity. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspense. 12 chapitres.

**La review des reviews :**

**Etincelle-hime, Shini, Soren** : Voilà, voilà, ça vient, la suite, toute fraîche sortie de mon p'tit disque dur.  
**Molly **: gomen, Fye et Kuro-pon sont plutôt de mauvais poil en ce moment. Puis ça va pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre. T'as une super-mega-big peluche sous la main là ?  
**Tatouina **: Eh oui, bien vu, justement, ça commence par un rêve.

Tout le monde qui m'écrit gentiment : merci merci !! Je rentre plus dans mes chaussures tellement tous ces compliments me font plaisir et tout. Bon, par contre, comme je l'ai déjà dit dans certaines de mes réponses à vos coms, mon immense modestie (huhu !!) m'oblige à vous détromper sur un point. Je n'écris pas vite. Cette fic est, en ce qui me concerne, terminée. La seule chose que je fais chaque jour, c'est de relire le chapitre que je vais publier, avec un peu de recul. Sinon je suis déjà sur la suivante. 

Bref, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie, on est pas là pour ça. Le chapitre 5 n'attend plus que vos yeux.

Pour me taper dessus, on clique sur reviews !! Plus vite vous me tapez dessus, plus vite je poste la suite, na !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Décision**

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, cherchant son souffle, et s'assit sur son lit, puis fut aussitôt plié en deux par une quinte de toux qui le laissa pantelant. Il avait fait un cauchemar.

Dans son rêve, Fye était assis sur sa poitrine et le regardait avec un sourire gentil. Puis le mage lui appliquait un oreiller sur la figure et appuyait dessus. Il se débattait, mais ses bras étaient coincés entre les genoux de son agresseur, et il ne pouvait rien faire contre la force nerveuse de celui qui était en train de le tuer.

C'était le manque d'air qui l'avait réveillé, et sans doute aussi qui avait provoqué ce mauvais songe absurde. Ses poumons engorgés émettaient un bruit rauque à chacune de ses respirations, et son front était couvert de transpiration. Il avait les joues en feu, et pourtant, il grelottait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il était encore très tôt à en juger par la couleur du ciel. L'aube n'était pas encore arrivée. Il repoussa ses couvertures et se leva en grognant. Il s'empara d'une cruche, versa un peu d'eau dans une vasque de porcelaine, puis se baigna rapidement le visage. La sensation du liquide frais sur sa peau ne lui fit aucun bien.

Il avait des courbatures dans tout le corps, et ses articulations semblaient grincer comme une mécanique rouillée à chacun de ses mouvements. Le décor autour de lui ondulait légèrement et il n'arrivait pas à fixer son regard. Il avait mal à la tête. Ce maudit entêté blond avait raison, il était bel et bien malade.

Il repensa au sauvetage qu'il avait effectué deux jours plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin l'explication. Piquer une tête tout habillé dans un étang glacé en plein hiver n'était pas forcément une excellente idée, même si c'était pour la bonne cause. D'autant qu'ensuite, il n'était pas revenu immédiatement se changer, non, il avait fallu qu'il aille s'entraîner, puis qu'il se rende à la prison où il régnait un froid polaire.

Et puis il y avait eu ce malaise aussi. Fye n'avait pas bu plus que d'habitude, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Et ce n'était pas la perte de quelques gouttes de sang qui l'avait fait s'évanouir comme une fillette. Non, il y avait autre chose.

Tomber dans les pommes dans la cellule ! Comment avait-il pu se mettre à ce point en danger ? Mais pour une raison obscure, le mage qui l'agressait régulièrement ne lui avait rien fait, au contraire. N'y avait-il pas une légère inquiétude cachée derrière ses sarcasmes ? Et ce "soigne-toi", qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

_Peut-être que c'est juste parce qu'il trouve que mon sang "malsain" quand je suis malade. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il n'aime pas trop ça… Ou peut-être qu'il se soucie encore un peu de moi. Décidément,Fye, je ne te comprendrai jamais. Tu avais une occasion en or. Si tu m'avais tué, tu aurais commis un vrai crime, et tu aurais fait d'une pierre deux coups : tu te serais débarrassé de la personne qui te maintient en vie, et en plus tu aurais été considéré comme assassin. Avec cette double condamnation à mort, tu aurais obtenu ce que tu cherches depuis si longtemps. _

Il se remit à tousser et ses pensées abandonnèrent ce sujet pour se concentrer sur un autre, bien plus urgent : respirer.

Si la petite princesse aux yeux verts était encore là, il aurait eu droit à un de ces fameux regards dont elle avait le secret, comme le fameux regard vous-dites-que-tout-va-bien-mais-je-vois-bien-que-ça-ne-va-pas, qui obligeait même un caillou à passer aux aveux. Mais la princesse n'était plus là. Elle ne serait plus jamais là…

Il entendit un léger grattement à la porte, et alla ouvrir, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans une tenue très convenable pour recevoir de la visite. Et qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ? Il enfila un pantalon.

- Oui ?

Le visage de Tomoyo apparut dans l'embrasure. Elle semblait hésiter à pénétrer dans sa chambre.

- Eh bien, entre.

Elle obéit, fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, puis s'arrêta pour le regarder, sourcils légèrement froncés. Il se demanda si c'était parce qu'il était resté torse nu. Recevoir une princesse vêtu de cette façon n'était pas très correct. Après tout, il s'en moquait bien, lui. Si elle était gênée, tant pis pour elle.

Mais ce n'était pas sa nudité partielle qui avait dérangé la jeune femme.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas très bonne mine et je t'ai entendu tousser.  
- Je vais bien.  
- Tu me m'avais entendue ? J'ai frappé plusieurs fois.  
- Je dormais. Désolé.  
- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es…  
- J'ai dit : je vais bien.  
- D'accord, je te crois… Kurogane, il faut que je te parle.

A sa mine et à sa voix, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas venue chez lui aux aurores pour lui annoncer des nouvelles réjouissantes. Il se crispa un peu. Ses rapports avec la princesse s'étaient singulièrement dégradés depuis son retour, et un sombre pressentiment l'envahit. IL n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qu'elle avait à lui raconter.

- Assieds-toi, lui dit-il en lui indiquant un fauteuil, pendant qu'il prenait place sur le lit. Je t'écoute.  
- Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il a recommencé.

Il était inutile de demander de qui elle parlait. Le magicien. Encore…  
- Comment il s'y est pris cette fois ?  
- Il a attiré les gardes à l'intérieur, et…  
- Quels crétins. Je leur avais dit de ne pas entrer, quoi qu'il fasse ou dise. Quelqu'un a été blessé ?  
- Seulement lui.  
- Je vois. C'est grave ?  
- Je l'ignore. Il n'est pas d'humeur à se laisser approcher. J'ai préféré ne pas insister.  
- Sage décision.

La princesse prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage avant d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Elle se prépara mentalement à se faire hurler dessus, et cette fois, ce ne serait pas quelques protestations juste pour le plaisir de râler. En réalité, elle était terrifiée.

- Ecoute, ça suffit maintenant. Je ne veux plus de cette situation. Il est enfermé depuis des semaines, et les choses n'ont pas évolué d'un pouce. Il souffre, tu souffres, et il met la sécurité de mes sujets en péril. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que c'est la solution ?  
- Tu en vois une autre ?

Elle serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et ses articulations blanchirent.

- Deux jours, lâcha-t-elle finalement, d'un ton qu'elle voulait neutre. Tu as deux jours. Si après-demain à l'aube il ne s'est toujours rien passé, tu le tueras. Le garder en vie et en cage est cruel, et ça ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à aggraver les choses. Sais-tu qu'il passe ses journées à fixer la fenêtre, sans bouger un seul cheveu, hormis pour se changer en bête enragée et s'en prendre à tout le monde, au mobilier, et à lui-même ?

Les yeux de Kurogane s'ouvrirent en grand sous l'effet de la surprise. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Jamais Tomoyo, _sa _Tomoyo, ne ferait une chose pareille. C'était totalement contre-nature. Pourtant, c'était bien elle qui se tenait là, devant lui, et qui le dévisageait avec un regard inquiet mais déterminé. C'était bien par sa jolie bouche qu'étaient sortis ces mots horribles, dont il avaient encore du mal à assimiler totalement la signification.

- Que je le … Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Il ne mérite pas un traitement pareil. Il devient fou et dangereux. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de le relâcher alors c'est la décision que j'ai prise. N'imagine pas que je l'aie fait de gaieté de cœur, bien au contraire, je sais toute l'affection que tu as pour lui, et je sais que ces sentiments sont amplement mérités, que c'est une bonne personne. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je ne peux plus cautionner ton attitude envers lui. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, mais tu n'as obtenu aucun résultat. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs, et je le regrette. Mais à présent, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Il ne reviendra pas du chemin sur lequel il s'est engagé. Il est temps de mettre fin à tout ça en lui donnant ce qu'il demande, une mort propre, rapide, de la main de la seule personne que son coeur reconnaît encore. Rends-lui ce service, Kurogane, si tu as un tant soit peu de respect pour lui.

Elle leva une main gracieuse pour prévenir l'effusion de colère qu'elle présageait, mais il n'y en eut pas. Le guerrier était tellement choqué qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'énerver.

- Non. Je refuse de faire ça. Pas maintenant, pas dans ces conditions. Il n'est pas dans son état normal, il n'a pas la lucidité pour décider de ce qu'il désire réellement.

Elle retint un petit soupir. Elle comprenait parfaitement sa réticence. Elle avait encore devant les yeux la première image de leur arrivée au palais, après le drame d'Infinity. Drame dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais voulu parler, elle avait tout appris par la Sorcière des Dimensions.

Mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'attitude de Kurogane. Il était si éperdu de rage et de douleur, il avait un visage si effrayant, si torturé, que personne, même pas elle, n'avait osé l'approcher. Tout comme il n'avait laissé personne toucher le mage couvert de sang qu'il gardait serré contre sa poitrine. Et quand celui-ci s'agitait, il lui parlait sèchement, comme s'il lui en voulait, mais ses gestes contredisaient ses paroles. Il le soutenait, il le rassurait, il le protégeait.

A l'instant même où elle les avait vus, elle avait compris, avec peut-être un léger pincement au cœur, que ce jeune homme blond avait réussi là où elle-même avait échoué. Que c'était lui qui avait ouvert la première brèche dans les murailles autour du cœur du guerrier, et que ce serait lui qui passerait en priorité, désormais.

Les sentiments qu'il y avait entre eux ? Elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils les connaissent eux-mêmes, c'était beaucoup trop compliqué. Mais de la même manière que leur sang se mélangeait, leurs âmes étaient étroitement liées, même lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient. Le yin et le yang : indissociables, opposées et complémentaires. Rien, hormis la mort, ne pourrait les séparer.

Et cette mort, c'était elle qui la demandait aujourd'hui. Elle lui imposait un choix cruel entre son serment envers elle, et le seul être au monde qui avait une réelle importance à ses yeux. Bien sûr qu'il lui obéirait, il n'aurait permis à personne d'autre d'accomplir cette tâche. Et bien sûr qu'il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il comprendrait, peut-être, il lui resterait fidèle, sûrement, mais rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant entre eux.

D'ailleurs, rien n'était déjà plus comme avant. Il ne lui reprochait rien ouvertement, mais il était devenu plus méfiant à son égard depuis son retour. Alors, si ce devait être la fin, autant en terminer tout de suite.

- Tu te voiles la face, dit-elle. Il sait très bien ce qu'il veut. La seule chose qui l'en empêche, c'est toi.

- Et je continuerai, je ne t'obéirai pas, Tomoyo.

- Comme tu veux, je peux comprendre que tu t'y refuses. Mais dans ce cas, le bourreau s'en chargera. Je te demande de bien réfléchir. On ne peut pas forcer les gens à vivre contre leur gré. Si tu es vraiment son ami, tu devrais respecter sa volonté et l'aider à l'accomplir, afin qu'il puisse enfin trouver la paix. Penses-y. Demande-toi si tu n'as pas agi de façon purement égoïste plutôt que dans son intérêt. Essaie un instant de te mettre à sa place, même si c'est difficile avec quelqu'un comme lui. Je me passerai de tes services jusqu'à après-demain. Fais ce que tu veux de ton temps libre, mais n'oublie pas. Dans deux jours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout sera réglé.

Elle dut rassembler toutes ses forces pour affronter le regard meurtrier de son lige, mais elle avait pris sa décision. Même si tuer allait contre tous ses principes, torturer lui semblait encore pire, et, d'une certaine façon, c'était ce que Kurogane faisait à Fye. Il fallait mettre un terme à ce drame dans lequel le guerrier s'engluait. Et dans ce genre de cas, c'était à elle qu'incombait la tâche difficile de trancher.

Quand il parla, sa voix glaciale donna à la jeune femme l'impression qu'on enfonçait un couteau dans son cœur.

- A vos ordres, Tomoyo-hime-sama.

Voilà, c'était terminé.


	6. Chapter 6 : Echange

**Titre** : Un regard glacial.  
**Auteur** : Nandra-chan  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les prises de tête.

**Note** : Une fin alternative à l'arc d'Infinity. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspense. 12 chapitres.

**La review des reviews :  
Molly** : tu es vraiment mignonne de me dire des choses comme ça. Et tu as raison pour Fye, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais… évite de lui dire, ça lui donne des aigreurs.  
**Sedinette-sama** : c'est pas moi que j'décide, c'est Fye, Tomoyo ou Kurogane, moi je fais de leur prêter mes doigts pour pianoter sur le clavier  
**Soren, Etincelle, Shini, Sanji-kun, Poiroo** : je vous ai déjà répondu mais coucou en passant. **Etincelle**, la phrase dont je te parlais c'est celle qui commence par : « Quoi, Fye !?... »  
**Poiroo** : Merci pour le rating, je me suis posé la question mais j'avais pas trop d'idée, je suis ton conseil.

Un petit KuroFye dans ce chapitre pour mettre un terme à tout ce bazar…. mwahahaha ! vous y avez cru ? Mais non, aujourd'hui Fye et Kurogane jouent à : la mienne est plus acérée que la tienne. Halala, les hommes !

Pour me taper dessus, on clique sur reviews !! Tapez ! Tapez !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Echange.**

Kurogane entra dans la cellule alors que l'aube pointait à peine. La journée promettait d'être particulièrement morose. Un vent déchaîné hurlait sous les toitures et une véritable tempête de neige s'abattait sans relâche sur le palais. La chaleur avait déserté même les habitations, alors ici, dans la prison, il régnait un froid intense.

Fye ne dormait pas. Assis sur sa couchette, le dos contre le mur, il fixait la fenêtre, ou quelque chose derrière la fenêtre, comme toujours. Il ne laissa paraître aucun signe indiquant qu'il avait remarqué son visiteur. Lequel ne se donna pas la peine de le saluer. Il tira le tabouret en face de lui, s'assit, et se mit à le dévisager.

Quelqu'un, Tomoyo sans doute, lui avait fait donner de nouveaux vêtements, un peu plus chauds. Il était entièrement habillé de noir, et cette couleur faisait ressortir la pâleur de son teint, sa blondeur, et le bleu pur de son œil valide. Ses pensées dénuées de joie se reflétaient sur son visage empreint de tristesse calme.

Le ninja fut frappé par cette image. Il connaissait ces traits par cœur, et pourtant, il eut l'impression de les voir pour la première fois. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, parce qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de ce genre de détails, parce qu'il avait des choses bien plus sérieuses à penser, mais ce matin-là, peut-être parce qu'il était déjà bouleversé, et peut-être aussi parce qu'il était très fatigué, fragilisé, une révélation s'imposa brutalement à lui : le magicien était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Une beauté fragile, émouvante, et éphémère, car dans deux jours, il serait mort. Non. Il ne l'acceptait pas. Il le sauverait. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il allait s'y prendre. Comment accomplir en deux jours ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire en deux mois ?

Mais il fallait qu'il essaie. Il ne se croyait plus capable de sauver qui que ce soit, mais pour cet idiot blond, il tenterait l'impossible. Parce qu'il était tout ce qui lui restait. Son dernier fantôme, son ultime défi, et surtout, son ami. S'il échouait, alors il le tuerait. Il ne laisserait à personne d'autre, surtout pas à un bourreau quelconque, le droit de prendre la vie de son compagnon.

Peut-être que Tomoyo avait raison, peut-être qu'il avait déjà trop attendu et qu'il lui avait infligé des souffrances inutiles. Peut-être qu'à trop vouloir suivre ses principes et considérer que c'était une mort injustifiée, il s'était fourvoyé en refusant à Fye le droit de disposer de lui-même, de prendre ses propres décisions.

Il se refusait à envisager la possibilité de sa mort, plus maintenant, plus après avoir perdu les deux gamins, mais les arguments de la princesse l'avaient quand même touché. Elle avait raison sur un point, il fallait faire quelque chose pour débloquer la situation. Autrement, par le désespoir ou par l'épée, il le perdrait.

Mais avant d'en arriver au moment où il devrait passer sa lame au travers du corps de cet homme, il lui restait du temps. Deux jours, et deux nuits. C'était à la fois peu et beaucoup. Tout pouvait encore changer. Il fallait essayer.

Un changement d'attitude se produisit soudain chez Fye. Le mage ne le regarda pas mais un sourire mauvais fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici alors que le jour est à peine levé, Kurogane ? demanda-t-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot. Tu as fait un vilain cauchemar ?

Le guerrier grimaça. Son prisonnier était visiblement d'une humeur massacrante, et il cherchait la bagarre. Il savait pertinemment que ce ton à la fois doux et méprisant avait le don de l'irriter et de le blesser. _Ça commence fort_. _Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison_, pensa-t-il en se remémorant le rêve qu'il avait fait juste avant la visite de la princesse, une heure plus tôt. _Lui et son intuition…_

Entre ça et la dispute avec Tomoyo, il sentit monter en lui une violente envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Comme un crétin blond, par exemple. Oui, c'était bien ça.

- C'est toi, mon cauchemar, rétorqua-t-il méchamment.

Après tout, c'était vrai non ? Et de bien des manières.

- Oh, répliqua le vilain songe avec un petit rire narquois, ça c'est puéril.  
- Je suis pas là pour faire un concours d'insultes, mage.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire ?

Un léger durcissement du ton. Fye avait fini de s'amuser, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les véritables hostilités. Le ninja s'arma de courage.

- Je suis venu te parler. Quoi d'autre ?  
- Tu es devenu très bavard depuis quelques temps, ricana le blond.  
- Je vais te le dire une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Il nota, non sans une certaine satisfaction, que l'expression du mage se figeait. Le rictus sournois qui ornait ses lèvres avait disparu.

- Toujours le même discours, Kurogane. Et ce n'est pas ça qui changera le passé. Alors tue-moi ou laisse-moi tranquille, mais cesse peu de me débiter le même boniment. J'en ai assez d'entendre ça. Et dis à ta princesse dégoulinante de bons sentiments d'arrêter de venir me voir. Si elle franchit encore cette porte, tu la perdras pour toujours. Je suis un tueur de jeunes filles innocentes, tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier et elle non plus.

- Elle croit en toi, et elle s'inquiète énormément pour toi, c'est pour ça qu'elle vient.

Le visage pâle de Fye se convulsa de colère et son œil prit un aspect dur en se posant sur son interlocuteur. Il ne cria pas, pourtant, non il… gronda, d'un grondement qui charriait des torrents de glace. D'ailleurs, en parlant, il sentait un immense froid s'étendre en lui, depuis le fond de son ventre et remontant lentement vers sa gorge.

- Vous m'écoeurez. Toi, elle, tout le monde… Vous êtes des hypocrites et des criminels. Vous êtes encore pires que moi. Vous vous obstinez à refuser de voir la réalité en face. Je suis dangereux, je sème le malheur et la mort autour de moi. En me gardant en vie alors que vous savez, vous mettez tout le monde en péril. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour vous le prouver ? Tu étais là Infinity, tu as vu ce que j'ai fait, tu as retiré toi-même l'épée du cadavre de cette petite. Ça ne te suffit pas ? Pourquoi tu t'entêtes comme ça ?

- Fye…, soupira le ninja avant de s'arrêter. Il fallait le laisser se calmer, sinon il n'avait aucune chance d'être écouté, et à fortiori entendu.

- Quoi, Fye ? s'emporta-t-il. Quoi !? Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Fye ! C'est la malédiction, Fye ! Ne te reproche rien, Fye ! Fye, on va s'occuper de toi ! Mais oui… C'est vrai, vous vous occupez bien de moi. Enfermé jour et nuit à huis clos avec mes souvenirs, mes cauchemars et ma conscience. Si seulement tu savais…

Là, il s'enrouait. Sa fureur retombait. Elle laissait place à une colère sourde, douloureuse, ancienne. Il serrait les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les paumes de ses mains.

- Si seulement tu savais à quel point être seul me fait mal. A quel point ce cachot me fait mal… A quel point le fait de passer mes journées à regarder la neige à travers les barreaux d'une cellule me fait mal...

Maintenant, c'était le brun qui était furieux. Il se leva et abattit son poing contre la paroi, à un cheveu de la tête du prisonnier, qui ne réagit pas.

- Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, bougre d'abruti ! On ne serait pas obligés de te garder ici si tu te montrais un peu plus raisonnable ! C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! On fait ça parce qu'on tient à toi, et qu'on ne sait plus comment faire pour t'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Personne ne veut que tu meures.

- Personne sauf moi. Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Que j'aille mieux, que je comprenne enfin, que je « guérisse » ? Et ensuite quoi, vous me laisserez sortir ? Comme ça, je serai libre d'aller et venir à ma guise, et à la première occasion, de trucider une gentille princesse et son chevalier servant ? Qui seront les prochains ? Tomoyo et Kurogane ? Ou peut-être Yûko et ce gamin, Watanuki ? A moins qu'Ashura ne me rattrape. Auquel cas, la situation sera vite réglée. Quand il sera là, où que se trouve ce « là », je n'aurai plus qu'à regarder les gens qui sont autour de moi mourir. A _te_ regarder mourir… Après quoi il me traînera par les cheveux jusqu'à Celes. Ce sera le bonheur, oui. Je m'en réjouis d'av…

Le coup partit, le toucha à la pommette, Fye tomba sur le côté et resta allongé, le visage inexpressif.

- Crétin !! On ne le laissera pas faire. A nous deux, on est assez forts pour l'arrêter, non !? Et pour la malédiction, si elle s'active à nouveau un jour, je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je serai là pour veiller sur toi, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, tu ne l'as pas encore compris ça !?

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Et il fut surpris par la signification de ses propres mots. Alors c'était ça, finalement, il y avait encore de l'espoir en lui. Malgré tout, il pensait encore qu'il était capable de sauver quelqu'un. La réponse du mage fut comme une douche froide. Il se mit à rire. Un rire affreux, tout comme le regard qu'il adressa à son compagnon.

- Comme cette fois-là… Tu étais à côté de moi quand j'ai enfoncé une épée dans le ventre de Sakura, après avoir brisé la nuque de Shaolan qui ne faisait rien de plus que la protéger. Dis-moi, Kurogane, qu'as-tu fait pour m'en empêcher ?


	7. Chapter 7 : Volonté

**Titre** : Un regard glacial.**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les prises de tête. 

**Note** : Une fin alternative à l'arc d'Infinity. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspense. 12 chapitres.

**La review des reviews :  
Tatouina** : Heureuse d'avoir pu faire remonter petit Fye dans ton estime, parce qu'il le vaut bien.  
**Soren, Etincelle et Anea** : Coucou en passant très vite parce que je suis poursuivie par une revieweuse armée d'une poele !

Hem, bon, euh, voilà, la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Pour me taper dessus, on clique sur reviews !! Plus vite vous me tapez dessus, plus vite je poste la suite, na !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Volonté.**

Fye n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs heures. Il n'avait même pas bougé. Il était resté dans la position exacte où le coup de poing de Kurogane l'avait fait tomber. Seul son regard brillant et les mouvements de sa poitrine quand il respirait indiquaient qu'il s'agissait bien d'un être vivant, et non d'une statue.

Le magicien savait que ses paroles à propos d'Infinity avaient porté, que son compagnon avait été blessé, et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en rajouter. Il avait été suffisamment clair, il n'avait pas envie de se montrer plus cruel. A dire vrai, ce qu'il avait fait le dégoûtait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait arriver à ses fins, il devait en passer par là, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter. Après ça, écœuré, il avait préféré se taire.

Il en avait assez. Il voulait que tout se finisse. Jour après jour, il souffrait. Il revoyait sans cesse la scène atroce qui s'était déroulée là-bas. Il voyait la princesse absorber la puissance des plumes et se tourner vers lui, il se voyait s'élancer dans sa direction, il sentait les doigts de Kurogane effleurer sa manche, et…

Shaolan avait réagi tout de suite, et il était le mieux placé pour intervenir. Il s'était mis en travers de sa route, plus par instinct qu'autre chose, car à cet instant, le magicien n'était pas armé. Et c'était là que tout avait dérapé. Fye ne se contrôlait plus. Son corps agissait tout seul, et son esprit, toujours conscient, prisonnier à l'intérieur de son enveloppe charnelle, ne pouvait que regarder. Regarder et hurler.

Il s'était vu foncer droit sur le garçon et l'attaquer. Celui-ci s'était défendu par un coup de pied mais le mage, au lieu d'esquiver, l'avait bloqué, puis avait mis son élan à profit pour le projeter avec une violence inouïe contre un pilier. Le gosse s'était écrasé dessus, sa nuque avait craqué, c'était terminé.

La route était libre vers Sakura et Fye s'y était engouffré. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour effacer le souvenir de cet instant-là, quand leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Elle avait compris qu'il ne se contrôlait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas l'attaquer, qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces mais que son corps agissait de son propre chef. Elle savait.

Et dans les prunelles de la jeune fille, au moment où il l'assassinait, il n'y avait pas de peur. Il n'y avait que de la douleur, et une immense tristesse. Elle ne lui en voulait même pas.

Le dernier mot qu'elle avait prononcé avait été son nom, à lui. Elle l'avait murmuré, avec toute la douceur qui était la sienne. Et depuis, il ne cessait de l'entendre, tout le temps, sans arrêt. Ça le rendait fou à s'en taper la tête contre les murs, ce dont il ne se privait pas d'ailleurs.

Quand le corps de Sakura avait glissé lentement jusqu'au sol, il s'était mis à hurler, il avait voulu retirer l'épée pour la retourner contre lui, mais le temps que la malédiction se dissipe à mesure que la vie fuyait la princesse, Kurogane était arrivé. Et quand il avait retrouvé toute sa mobilité, il était trop tard. Le ninja le tenait, l'empêchait de se tuer. Déjà. Encore. Depuis, chaque jour, ils s'affrontaient. Comme ce matin-là…

Assis par terre, adossé contre un mur, le guerrier s'usait les yeux à le regarder. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était entré dans cette cellule. Fye n'avait posé aucune question en voyant qu'il était décidé à rester. Après leur dispute, il s'était contenté de l'ignorer.

De son côté, Kurogane réfléchissait, se passant et se repassant dans sa tête un petit bout de conversation, qui l'avait intrigué. _Quand il sera là, où que se trouve ce « là », je n'aurai plus qu'à regarder les gens qui sont autour de moi mourir. A te regarder mourir…_

_A te regarder mourir_. Après sa dispute avec Tomoyo, il avait repensé à l'attitude de Fye quand il avait voulu l'obliger à se nourrir, et qu'il avait découvert qu'il était malade. Pendant un bref instant, il s'était trahi. Ce n'était rien, un léger froncement de sourcils, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard, mais ça lui avait suffi. Il s'était rendu compte que le mage avait fait semblant depuis le début de vouloir s'en prendre à lui, qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer. Qu'il cherchait à le protéger.

_Comme ça, je serai libre d'aller et venir à ma guise… où que se trouve ce « là », je n'aurai plus qu'à …. te regarder mourir…_Cela voulait-il dire que, dans l'éventualité où Fye retrouverait sa liberté, il y aurait une infime chance pour qu'il ne se tue pas ? Qu'il envisage sérieusement de rester auprès de lui ?

Si c'était bien ainsi qu'il fallait interpréter ses paroles, alors cela voulait dire que le mage croyait en lui, suffisamment pour prendre le risque de l'exposer à l'aura de malheur qu'il pensait dégager. Et soudain, tout fut clair dans la tête de Kurogane.

_J'ai été aveugle. Tu aurais pu sortir de cette cellule depuis longtemps, si tu l'avais voulu. Il te suffisait de tuer les gardes. Ils sont méfiants, mais tu es intelligent, tu aurais trouvé une solution. Et tu te serais éclipsé avant même que j'aie été averti de l'agression. Tu en es largement capable. _

_Tu les as agressés souvent, mais jamais tu ne les as blessés sérieusement. Juste assez pour que ce soit crédible, jamais assez pour que leurs vies soient en danger. Tu m'as baladé avec tes changements d'attitude, tes crises de violence, tes moments de sincérité – oui, je sais que tu ne me mentais pas – tout ça pour que je te garde toujours à l'esprit. Que je passe mon temps à m'interroger sur la prochaine connerie que tu allais inventer. Tu voulais que je sois trop occupé à gérer mes émotions, à me calmer, à te regarder à m'en user les yeux, à te regarder tellement que je ne te verrais plus._

_Et pendant que je pensais à ça, je ne me demandais pas pourquoi tu ne t'étais pas encore enfui. J'étais trop occupé par le moment présent pour m'asseoir et réfléchir à ce que tu étais véritablement en train de faire. Parce que si je l'avais fait, si j'avais compris ton manège, je ne t'aurais plus lâché, et il y avait un petit risque que je parvienne à te convaincre de renoncer à tes projets._

_Tu es vraiment très fort, Fye. Et moi, je ne suis qu'un idiot. J'avais tout devant les yeux depuis le début. Je l'ai même dit à Sôma : « Même moi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le battre ». Quel con je fais. Je n'aurais aucun mal à m'échapper de cette cage, si j'étais prêt à tuer pour ça. Et toi, pour retrouver ta liberté, tu n'aurais pas hésité. Tuer un ou deux gardes pour protéger tout le monde, tu l'aurais fait. La voilà, la vérité. Tu n'as jamais voulu t'échapper. _

_Tu attends quelque chose de moi. Tu attends que ce soit moi qui te tue… ou qui te sauve. Mais tu ne pouvais pas me demander de tuer, parce que j'aurais refusé. Et tu ne pouvais pas non plus me demander de te sauver, parce que tu as peur d'y croire. Parce que tu ignores comment on fait. Tu es complètement paumé, tu m'attends… Et tu souffres. _

_Est-ce que tu crois vraiment en moi ? Si tu croyais en moi, je pourrais peut-être recommencer à croire, moi aussi. Mais sans toi, je n'y arriverai pas. Sans toi, ça n'aurait plus de sens. Finalement, c'est ironique. Je pensais que tu étais dépendant de moi, mais c'est l'inverse. En te sauvant, je me sauve. Si je te perds, je suis perdu, je ne crois pas que je pourrai surmonter ça. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse de cette façon. Ça me fait mal de le reconnaître mais j'ai besoin de toi, bien plus que toi de moi. Alors sauve-moi, Fye. Sauve-toi, et sauve-moi. Tu m'entends ?_

Comme s'il avait entendu cet appel silencieux, le magicien reprit la parole, Kurogane sursauta. Maudit mage et son intuition_… _ Fye s'exprimait d'une voix douce, sans la moindre trace de colère. Cette voix fit mal à son compagnon. Elle lui rappelait avant, quand tout était simple et lumineux.

- Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Fye. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Parle-moi.

- Toi, tu maîtrises toujours tout. Tu décides, et il n'y a rien pour t'empêcher de t'en tenir à tes décisions. Parce que tu es fort. Pas seulement dans ton corps, mais tu es fort dans ton cœur. Tu avances, droit devant toi, et tu balaies les obstacles d'un simple geste. Comme quand tu as décidé de me transformer en vampire, de prendre la responsabilité de ma vie. Même si je ne le voulais pas, tu n'en as pas tenu compte. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste. Et encore maintenant, même si tu as été blessé par ce qui s'est passé à Infinity, tu continues dans la même voie.

Le ninja eut un petit pincement au cœur. Si Fye savait à quel point il pataugeait dans le doute… Il aurait voulu lui en parler, mais ça n'aurait fait que conforter le magicien dans ses convictions. Alors il se devait de rester fort, du moins en apparence, encore un peu, pendant quelques heures. Ensuite, il verrait.

- Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, poursuivit le blond. Je ne maîtrise rien, j'ai passé mon temps à essayer de ne pas faire ce qu'on veut m'obliger à faire, fuir la malédiction, fuir Celes et Ashura, me fuir moi-même, et en faisant ça, j'ai quand même agi selon la volonté de quelqu'un, je me suis encore fait manipuler. J'ai eu beau essayer autant que je pouvais, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que d'accomplir ce que d'autres avaient décidé pour moi. Je suis tellement faible…

- Tu te trompes sur toi-même. Je t'ai observé pendant tout ce temps, depuis le début de notre voyage, et je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un de faible. J'ai vu quelqu'un qui s'est battu tout seul pendant trop longtemps. Tu n'es pas faible. Tu es épuisé, c'est tout.

- Faible, épuisé, quel que soit le mot qu'on emploie, la situation reste la même. Je ne remporte pas le combat. Et à la fin, c'est toujours la même chose. J'aimerais donner ma vie, mais ce n'est jamais ma vie qui est prise, c'est celle des personnes qui sont autour de moi. Shaolan, Sakura, je voulais vraiment les aider, contribuer à les rendre heureux. Pour une fois, je voulais procurer autre chose que du malheur autour de moi. Et regarde ce qui est arrivé. Les gens que j'approche meurent. Comment veux-tu que j'accepte ça ?

- Tu m'oublies, dans l'histoire, Fye. J'étais là pendant ce voyage, j'étais là à Infinity. Et je suis encore là. Je ne te laisserai pas me tuer.

- Peut-être. Mais je vivrai toujours avec cette peur au fond de moi. Je ne veux plus de ça. Et je ne veux plus non plus te voir souffrir à cause de moi.

Kurogane ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le mage l'arrêta d'un petit geste.

- C'est inutile de le nier. Je te vois très bien, tu sais. Je sais que tu as mal. Et je sais que je suis celui qui te fait mal. Je ne veux plus de ça non plus.

- Tu parles toujours de ce que tu ne veux pas. Tu ne veux pas retourner à Celes, tu ne veux pas vivre, tu ne veux pas me voir souffrir ou mourir… Mais moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir, ce n'est pas ce que tu _ne veux pas _faire, c'est ce que tu _veux_. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi.

Le regard bleu se posa sur lui et son cœur se serra tout à coup. Fye le regardait vraiment, lui, et tout était dit dans ce regard, absolument tout : son affection pour lui, sa confiance en lui, et son immense lassitude. Tout allait se jouer sur cette réponse. Quoi que demande le mage, il avait décidé de lui donner, car il avait raison : ils avaient tous deux assez souffert, il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça.

- Je veux que tu me libères.

Le ninja poussa un énorme soupir.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais te donner ce que tu désires.

Il se leva, non sans difficultés. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était resté assis trop longtemps sur le dallage froid, ou peut-être parce que, depuis quelques jours, il se sentait vraiment fatigué, mais il eut du mal à se mettre debout et dut faire un violent effort pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa faiblesse. Ses articulations lui faisaient mal et ses muscles lui paraissaient aussi durs que du bois.

Quand il fut sur ses pieds, il ouvrit la main et fit apparaître son sabre, puis s'approcha du mage qui était toujours allongé sur sa couchette.

- Relève-toi, et baisse la tête.


	8. Chapter 8 : Choix

**Titre** : Un regard glacial.**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les prises de tête. 

**Note **: Une fin alternative à l'arc d'Infinity. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspense. 12 chapitres.

* * *

**La review des reviews : **

**Molly** : Kurogane éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de Fye pour lui faire une grosse léchouille baveuse, que le magicien accueillit d'un éclat de rire. (juste pour toi, y a qu'à demander)  
**Sedinette-sama** : Nan ! Comme dirait Yûko, pas d'interférence. C'est moi qui décide qui doit vivre ou mourir (niark niark niark)  
**Soren** : T'es morte ? T'arriveras à lire la suite quand même ou non ? Remarque, si t'es morte, Fye te rejoindra bientôt, il te racontera tout en personne (Nandra est jalouse…)  
**Anea** : Exact, Fye ne donne la magie du sabre à Kurogane qu'au moment de partir pour Celes, mais bon, je le voyais pas se ramener dans la cellule avec son sabre à la ceinture, alors je me suis permis une petite entorse anachronique.  
**Etincelle, PetiteSaki** : voilà, voilà, ça arrive :o)  
**Yuushuu** : d'abord merci pour ta review, et merci pour ces gentilles choses que tu dis, je suis vraiment heureuse qu'on me dise que j'ai bien respecté le caractère des personnages. Pourquoi je me suis arrêtée là ? Mais c'est pour mieux vous faire souffrir, mes enfants ! (niark niark niark (bis))

* * *

Hop, voilà le chapitre 8. J'ai fait plein de corrections. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je trouve cette fic vraiment difficile à écrire. Enfin, c'est mon problème, pas le vôtre, non ? 

Mais ça y est, le moment décisif est enfin arrivé. Le choix de Fye, et celui de Kurogane.

Pour me taper dessus, on clique sur reviews !! Oui, oui, vous avez le droit de me taper.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Choix.**

- Relève-toi, et baisse la tête.

Fye sourit, mais le regard qu'il leva sur Kurogane n'avait rien d'heureux. Il n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une immense tristesse. _Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi de t'imposer tout ça. _

Il se redressa sur la couchette et s'assit en tailleur, puis attendit très calmement. Il ne voulait penser à rien. C'était étrange, il se sentait vide, tout à coup, complètement épuisé. Une main se posa sur sa nuque et dégagea ses cheveux blonds, révélant sa peau et blanche, au grain serré. Douce, veloutée.

Le ninja eut, à son tour, un petit sourire triste. Sous ses doigts, il sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps du mage, le rythme lent de sa respiration, l'énergie vibrante et la puissance qui émanaient de lui. La vie. Une vie dont Fye ne voulait plus, mais une vie qui s'obstinait tout de même, palpitante, tenace, si forte et si fragile à la fois... Une vie que Kurogane avait ordre de supprimer, avec cette même main qui, à cet instant, la caressait dans un geste d'une infinie tendresse.

Le magicien ne bougeait pas. Il paraissait serein, il ne tremblait pas, mais cet attouchement le fit un peu frissonner. Il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi doux depuis une éternité dans le monde de violence qu'il s'était créé.

Tout était dit dans ce contact : la peine qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, mais aussi l'affection, les puissants sentiments qui les liaient l'un à l'autre. Les disputes, les bagarres, les mauvais souvenirs et les déchirements n'existaient plus, gommés par une petite surface de peau mate glissant sur une petite surface de peau claire.

Ils se comprenaient enfin. Oublié le langage des mots, oublié le passé de chacun, à travers ce simple geste, c'était leurs âmes qui se parlaient, qui entraient en résonance. Kurogane et Fye, Fye et Kurogane, le Yin et le Yang : indissociables, opposés, complémentaires… que le froid d'une lame séparerait bientôt pour l'éternité.

Le mage sursauta légèrement quand il sentit quelque chose glisser le long de son cou et leva la tête. Le ninja se tenait devant lui, et entre ses doigts se balançait le collier de Tomoyo, le collier qu'elle avait placé sur lui pour l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie et de s'évader, et qu'il venait de lui enlever. Il venait de lui rendre son pouvoir, et, par là même, sa liberté.

Il saisit le regard réprobateur du brun fixé sur les marques de griffures qu'il avait sur tout le col, les traces de ses innombrables tentatives pour retirer l'artefact. Elles avaient cicatrisé, mais il restait encore de grandes traces violacées là où ses ongles avaient creusé des sillons dans sa chair.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de te mutiler comme ça… grogna le guerrier.

Il ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Son regard croisa celui de Kurogane, qui y lut une interrogation. Il s'en réjouit un peu. _Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein, le mage ? Mais tu m'as demandé de te libérer, pas de te tuer, et j'ai encore des projets pour toi. _

- Je te propose un marché, dit-il. Est-ce que tu es prêt à m'écouter ?

Fye soupira légèrement, puis sourit un peu, amusé malgré lui, amusé malgré les circonstances. Pour un peu, il en aurait même ri. Il avait bien cru que sa dernière heure était venue, et il se rendait compte, à présent que le danger était temporairement écarté, qu'il avait quand même été un peu effrayé. Même si c'était ce qu'il désirait, il avait en lui, comme tous les êtres vivants, une peur instinctive de la mort.

Et il avait commis une erreur, il avait sous-estimé l'ennemi. Il bien dû savoir que le ninja n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il était tellement…

- Tu es tellement têtu !  
- Oui, hein ?  
- Alors vas-y. Je t'écoute.

Kurogane tendit son sabre devant lui, en essayant d'avoir l'air confiant. Il jouait sa dernière carte. S'il ne s'était pas trompé sur les véritables sentiments de Fye, si le mage croyait un peu en lui, il accepterait son offre. Sinon, s'il s'était trompé dans son raisonnement, il s'enfuirait, purement et simplement, car, en lui ôtant le collier il lui avait rendu l'usage de son pouvoir. Alors, tout serait terminé. Mais il ne voulait pas que cela s'achève de cette manière.

- Affronte-moi. Ici, maintenant, avec tous tes moyens. Si tu gagnes, tu seras libre.

- Un combat ?

- Oui.

- Et si je gagne, je serai libre de faire ce que je veux ?

- Oui. Et si tu me demandes de te tuer, je le ferai. Je te le promets. En revanche, si tu perds, tu promettras de m'accorder ta confiance, de me laisser rester à tes côtés pour toujours et veiller sur toi, et tu n'essaieras plus jamais mettre fin à tes jours. Tu seras libre d'aller où bon te semble ou de rester ici, mais si tu pars, tu devras m'emmener avec toi.

- Tu quitterais ton pays et la princesse ? Alors que tu viens juste de les retrouver ? Pour… moi ?

- Depuis quelques temps, mes priorités ont un peu changé.

- Mais, Tomoyo… ?

- C'est mon problème.

Fye eut un nouveau petit sourire, un sourire un peu tendre.

- Après tout ça, tu as toujours confiance en moi. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je tiendrai ma promesse ? Que je ne profiterai pas de la première occasion pour m'éclipser dans le cas où je perdrais.

- Le fait que tu ne fasses jamais de promesses. Je suis sûr que quand tu promets quelque chose, tu t'y tiens. Tu ne prends pas ça à la légère.

- Je me suis déjà parjuré, tu sembles l'oublier.

- Je prends le risque.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne vais pas utiliser ma magie pour m'enfuir tout de suite, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon pouvoir ?

- Rien. Tu as le choix. Tu m'as demandé de te libérer, je l'ai fait. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ce combat. Alors décide de ce que tu veux faire.

Fye hésitait. Il avait déjà gagné, il était libre. Libre de disposer comme il le désirait de son existence. Qu'allait-il choisir ?

Il pouvait se battre et tenter de gagner le droit de mourir comme il l'entendait. Il pourrait alors demander à son ami de le tuer. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu depuis le début, que ce soit le guerrier qui mette un terme à sa vie ? Parce qu'il n'acceptait pas l'idée de quitter ce monde contre son avis. Pour être vraiment en paix, il avait besoin qu'il accepte sa mort. Il voulait être sûr qu'une fois qu'il serait parti, Kurogane n'éprouverait aucun remords, qu'il ne se dirait jamais : j'aurais dû l'en empêcher. Ce combat, c'était l'opportunité de s'en assurer.

Ou il pouvait le trahir, décliner l'offre, piétiner sa confiance, ce qui signifiait rejeter en bloc tout ce qui constituait leur relation, défaire à jamais les sentiments complexes qui les unissaient. S'il faisait ce choix, s'il reculait face à un combat, il savait que le ninja en serait profondément blessé et qu'il finirait par le mépriser. Il perdrait la seule personne qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux, la seule qui comptait vraiment pour lui, et pour qui il comptait vraiment.

Bien sûr, s'il s'échappait, il serait mort avant la fin de la journée, mais l'idée d'ajouter cette désillusion au fardeau que Kurogane avait déjà sur les épaules lui répugnait. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Et il ne pouvait pas se faire ça à lui-même. Il tenait trop à leur relation. C'était un prix trop élevé. Il ne voulait pas que son ami se souvienne de lui comme d'un traître et d'un lâche.

Et il était fatigué de lutter contre lui-même et contre son compagnon. Il en avait assez de l'agresser quand il aurait aimé se blottir contre lui et pleurer, il en avait assez de le blesser quand il aurait eu envie de lui tendre la main et de le consoler, il en avait assez de le protéger de lui, alors qu'il aurait tant voulu être lui-même protégé.

Il s'était beaucoup battu, trop, et il avait gagné sa liberté. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin, tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de la remettre en jeu dans ce combat. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas tort, que la mort était bien la seule solution, et pouvoir partir sans regrets.

Si Kurogane ne parvenait pas à le vaincre aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas non plus capable de l'arrêter si la malédiction se réveillait, et il ne serait pas non plus capable de rester en vie si Ashura refaisait surface et s'en prenait à eux.

_Mais, si tu arrives à me battre, alors peut-être… peut-être que je pourrai te croire quand tu dis que tu ne me laisseras pas te tuer, qu'à nous deux, on est capables de tout surmonter. Peut-être que cela voudra dire que tu avais raison depuis le début, que j'ai le droit d'espérer. _

_Non, c'est impossible. Il faut que je meure. Je répands le malheur autour de moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû exister. Et je n'aurais jamais dû te rencontrer. Je t'ai fait souffrir, mais toi aussi tu me fais souffrir. Et pas seulement parce que tu m'as enfermé dans cette cellule, pas seulement parce que tu me forces à vivre quand je ne le veux plus._

_A cause de toi je doute, à cause de toi j'y crois, je perds mes forces, ma conviction, je ne veux plus mourir, même si je sais que je dois mourir, qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Tu me tortures en me poussant à espérer comme ça. _

_Alors c'est d'accord. Je vais me battre contre toi, avec tous mes moyens, je ne te ferai aucun cadeau, et je nous prouverai à tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, que la mort est la seule issue possible pour moi. _

Le mage se leva et tendit la main au guerrier, qui la serra.

- Tu as gagné la première manche, dit-il. Je relève le défi. Battons-nous.

_Tu ne peux pas gagner. En l'état actuel des choses, je suis plus fort que toi, pourtant, j'aimerais tellement me tromper. Prouve-moi que j'ai tort, Kurogane. Non que je tienne à la vie, mais, je ne veux pas être séparé de toi._


	9. Chapter 9 : Chute

**Titre** : Un regard glacial.  
**Auteur** : Nandra-chan  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les prises de tête.

**Note** : Une fin alternative à l'arc d'Infinity. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspense. 12 chapitres.

Ouuf !! On a eu chaud hein ! La tête de Fye était à deux doigts de se détacher de son cou. Heureusement que Kurogane est malin. Vous reprenez espoir un petit peu ?

* * *

**La review des reviews : **

**Etincelle** : Eh oui, il fallait bien un peu de baston, Kurogane est un guerrier après tout, quand ça lui prend la tête, il sort sa grosse épée :o)  
**Soren**, **Yuushuu, Molly, Poiroo, Shini** : Et voilà, on y est, les paris sont ouverts. Qui va l'emporter ? Pour l'instant, la majorité a l'air de dire que c'est Fye qui va gagner… Pauvre Kuro-chan, quand même, vous avez bien peu confiance en lui, hormis Poiroo. Ou alors c'est en moi que vous avez pas confiance ? Nandra est blessée… :o(  
**Poiroo** : vi, de rien, je réponds toujours, ça me fait plaisir qu'on me reviewte alors, même si je laisse des fois seulement un petit mot (ou des fois un roman, ne, Soren ?) ça me fait plaisir aussi de répondre.

Pour me taper dessus, on clique sur reviews !! (instruments de torture et autres objets contondants prohibés, peluches autorisées)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Chute**

Fye s'étira voluptueusement, sans se soucier du froid qui s'engouffrait avec férocité dans ses vêtements. Il se retourna vers son compagnon, et lui adressa un franc sourire, plein de lumière.

- Merci !  
- Merci de quoi ? grogna le ninja en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire à son tour.

C'était difficile de rester soi-même face au magicien transfiguré. _C'est ça_, pensa-t-il. _C'est cette expression que je veux voir sur ton visage. Toujours. Mais pour ça, je dois te battre_.

Et quand il le regardait marcher, à quelques pas devant lui, il avait de sérieux doutes sur ses chances dans ce combat. Le blond avait une démarche souple, légère, il effleurait à peine la neige qui jonchait le sol, alors que lui s'y enfonçait profondément, et s'y sentait aussi à l'aise qu'un cochon sur une plaque de verglas. Il n'avait pas vécu à Celes, lui.

- Merci de m'avoir fait sortir. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester entre quatre murs.

- On ne pouvait pas se battre là-dedans, on aurait fait écrouler la maison sur nos têtes.

- Merci également de m'avoir offert ce choix, reprit le mage, plus sérieusement. Quoi qu'il arrive à partir de maintenant, je n'oublierai jamais ton geste.

- Ça va, ça va, répondit Kurogane, gêné.

Ils avaient choisi de s'affronter sur une esplanade rectangulaire située juste devant le bâtiment carcéral. Les lieux étaient déserts à cause du temps détestable, mais cela les arrangeait bien. Ils y seraient tranquilles et ils auraient toute la place nécessaire pour laisser leur potentiel s'exprimer pleinement, sans se retenir pour ne pas blesser les spectateurs.

Et puis, c'était une affaire très privée, à laquelle personne d'autre qu'eux n'avait besoin d'assister, un moment aussi intime qu'une conversation sur l'oreiller, plus intime, peut-être.

Comme si le ciel lui-même tenait à leur permettre ce combat, la neige avait cessé de tomber. Même le vent qui balayait le pays depuis des jours s'était apaisé. Un silence surnaturel régnait sur le palais. Le monde s'était arrêté de respirer, et attendait.

Kurogane se mit en position, face au magicien à qui il avait fourni un long bâton, après qu'il ait refusé le sabre qu'il lui proposait. _Plus jamais je ne me servirai d'une épée_. Celui qu'il avait choisi était entouré de renforts en acier, il ne se trancherait pas facilement, même face à une lame comme Sôhi. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, regard grenat contre regard azur, puis, sans crier gare, Fye sourit, et attaqua.

Le ninja ne se laissa pas surprendre. Il para et riposta, enchaînant des suites de coups pour réduire la mobilité du mage en l'obligeant à se défendre. Il savait que s'il le laissait prendre de la vitesse il ne pourrait pas suivre ses mouvements et qu'il serait vite débordé, alors il le forçait, en restant très près de lui, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que se protéger. Il cherchait à le pousser vers l'angle que formait le bâtiment avec le mur d'enceinte, pour limiter ses échappatoires, l'obliger à privilégier la force et l'amener sur son terrain.

Et sa tactique payait. Fye cédait, déployant des efforts visibles pour résister à la puissance du guerrier brun, qui dominait la situation mais ne ménageait pas ses forces. Puis le ninja joua de malchance. Son pied se posa sur une motte de neige tassée et il glissa, ployant légèrement le genou. Le mage en profita pour achever de le déséquilibrer avec un coup de pied à la cheville qui manqua le faire tomber, et se mit hors de portée de son sabre.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, c'était lui qui repartait à l'assaut et mettait la pression sur son adversaire, utilisant toute la longueur de son bâton pour le frapper tout en restant à distance. Kurogane parait et attendait, cherchant une ouverture pour contre-attaquer, mais son assaillant savait ce qu'il faisait. Entre chaque coup, il accélérait imperceptiblement le rythme, le forçant à déployer de plus en plus d'énergie pour se protéger. Il ne commettait aucune erreur contre le brun qui ne manquait pas de ressources, lui non plus.

Il bloqua un coup, enroula sa lame autour du bâton et appuya pour l'abaisser, puis il libéra son arme et bondit en avant vers le magicien tout en relevant la pointe de l'épée. Fye fut obligé de reculer pour ne pas se faire éventrer et de rompre l'échange, puis, à son tour, de se protéger quand le guerrier repassa à l'attaque.

Les assauts s'enchaînèrent dans une danse effrénée pendant plusieurs minutes. Les deux adversaires étaient déterminés, et, malgré l'enjeu, ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Tour à tour attaquant ou en défense, ils se déplaçaient à une vitesse ahurissante, dans un ballet rendu harmonieux par la connaissance qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Chacun pouvait prévoir les réactions de son adversaire, et faisait de son mieux pour tirer parti de tout ce qu'il savait de son style de combat.

La partie, pour l'instant, était assez équilibrée.

L'air glacé de l'hiver résonnait du claquement des armes et des grognements d'efforts des deux combattants. Petit à petit, les attaques se faisaient pourtant plus puissantes, la lutte plus sérieuse, l'expression de leur visage plus concentrée, un Fye sourcils froncés contre un Kurogane au sourire de loup.

La bataille gagnait lentement en intensité, mais aucun des deux n'avait encore ressenti la nécessité de puiser dans ses ressources les plus profondes. Ni coups spéciaux ni magie n'avaient encore été utilisés. Aucun geste décisif n'avait été tenté. Ils ne faisaient que s'échauffer, et ils avaient tous deux envie de profiter pleinement de ce moment, de le prolonger aussi longtemps que possible.

Mais tout à coup, quelque chose changea. Kurogane trébucha, une fois, deux fois, se rattrapa et repartit à l'assaut, enchaînant des attaques plus rapides, plus précises et plus puissantes, comme s'il avait soudain décidé d'en finir. Ses traits s'étaient crispés et son regard s'était assombri, il ne voulait plus jouer.

Le magicien recula, pris au dépourvu par ce subit accès de violence. Il para du mieux qu'il put, mettant sans cesse son bâton, qu'il tenait à deux mains, entre la lame de Sôhi et lui. Il devait employer toutes ses forces à se défendre contre ce déchaînement soudain, mais pendant qu'il se protégeait, une horrible sensation l'envahissait.

Quelque chose dans l'expression de son adversaire l'avait alerté. Quelque chose clochait. Ça n'allait même pas du tout. Un doute affreux s'immisça dans son esprit, doute qui prenait corps sur les traits du guerrier face à lui tandis que l'échange se prolongeait. _Pas ça_, pensa-t-il. _Ne me fais pas ce coup-là, Kurogane._

Le ninja avait raison, il fallait que ce combat se termine tout de suite. Fye se concentra pour en appeler à la magie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire durer les choses plus longtemps. Le temps pressait, désormais. Il contra une attaque, fit un bond en arrière qui l'éloigna un peu de son assaillant et reprit l'initiative. Il devait immobiliser le brun, juste un instant, pour libérer une de ses mains et lancer son sort.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire avec un tel combattant en face de lui. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de l'empêcher de bouger, il fallait le faire tomber. Il repassa à l'assaut, forçant à son tour l'allure. Kurogane paraissait de plus en plus lent, ses gestes étaient de moins en moins fluides, et il se défendait avec des difficultés croissantes, ce qui n'échappa pas au magicien. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer, et une rougeur anormale était apparue sur ses joues. Il transpirait abondamment alors que la température ne s'y prêtait pas.

Fye sauta sur l'occasion, augmenta le rythme, enchaîna quelques attaques sur ses côtés, qui furent écartées sans problèmes, et poursuivit en harcelant le ninja de bas en haut sur son flanc gauche, répétant plusieurs fois le mouvement et l'obligeant à renforcer sa défense, puis, brusquement, éleva son bâton pour une frappe de haut en bas sur son épaule droite, en direction de la base de son cou. Le brun était piégé, il n'avait pas le temps de parer.

Mais l'arme s'abattit dans le vide. Son adversaire s'était effondré tout seul.

- Kurogane !!

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Fye lâcha son arme, et se précipita vers son ami. C'était bien ce qu'il avait craint, lorsque le guerrier avait brusquement changé d'attitude. Ils l'avaient compris tous les deux presque au même moment, et c'était ce qui avait modifié la tournure de leur combat.

Le corps de Kurogane, mis à rude épreuve par la bataille, était arrivé à sa limite. Il l'avait senti et avait voulu mettre un terme à l'affrontement, mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. La maladie dont il souffrait depuis son sauvetage dans l'étang gelé, cette maladie dont il n'avait pas voulu tenir compte, qu'il avait tenté de dissimuler, venait de le rattraper. Et cette fois, elle était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser évincer.

Le mage blond s'agenouilla près du corps de son compagnon, tombé sur le côté, et le retourna doucement avant de tâter son front. Il était brûlant. Il avait les paupières closes. Son visage était livide, hormis deux zones rouges sur ses pommettes. C'était cette brutale poussée de fièvre qui avait consumé ses dernières forces, l'avait fait défaillir et chuter. Il était inutile d'être médecin pour le deviner.

- Kurogane ? Ouvre les yeux, dis quelque chose. Parle-moi !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Le ninja paraissait inconscient. Le mage posa une main sur sa poitrine, attendit… puis pâlit. Un nœud se forma dans ses entrailles et une boule d'angoisse lui bloqua la gorge.

Le torse du brun était immobile. Aucun mouvement ne l'animait. Ses poumons s'étaient arrêtés de fonctionner.

_Ne me fais pas ça. Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Si quelqu'un doit mourir ici, c'est moi, pas toi. S'il te plaît … S'il te plaît… Ne meurs pas… Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses doivent se terminer._

_Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce combat, je savais que tu étais malade. J'aurais dû m'enfuir à la première seconde où tu m'as libéré. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'ai cru en toi. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que tu voulais ce combat, tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal pour en arriver là. Alors tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, hein ? Tu ne vas pas me lâcher ? _

_Pas après t'être autant battu. Pas alors qu'on y était presque, qu'on allait enfin tout résoudre, grâce à toi. Quelle qu'ait été l'issue de cette bataille, on aurait pu trouver la paix tous les deux, on aurait pu se retrouver. Alors tu ne peux pas tout laisser tomber comme ça. Tu m'entends ?_

- Tiens bon, Kuro-chan ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie !

Mais le guerrier n'obéit pas, ses paupières restèrent obstinément closes, tout comme ses lèvres, dont plus un souffle ne s'échappait.


	10. Chapter 10 : Agonie

**Titre** : Un regard glacial.**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les prises de tête. 

**Note** : Une fin alternative à l'arc d'Infinity. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspense. 12 chapitres.

Bah quoi ? C'est quoi ces têtes que vous faites ? Pourquoi y aurait que Fye qui devrait mourir hein ? Moi je suis pour l'égalité des chances et le partage… Heu… attendez ! c'est quoi ces regards là ? Pourquoi vous avez des gourdins à la main ? On peut en discuter si vous voulez, inutile de vous énerver comme ça :o) Allez, courage, on se rapproche de la conclusion. Je vais bientôt mettre un terme à vos souffrances. A toutes les souffrances.

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Soren : **Et elle rigole… Plus je les torture, et plus elle se gondole. Halala...

**Molly** : 'spice d'obsédée de la léchouille va, comment tu veux qu'il respire avec ça Kuro-chan ? Moi si Fye me faisait du bouche à bouche, je crois que je resterais en apnée pendant plusieurs minutes… juste pour faire durer  
**Yuushuu, Sedinette** : Vous devriez discuter avec Molly, elle a ouvert un club de la léchouille :o)  
**Shini : **attends, je vais trouver une revieweuse pour te réanimer, y a des fans du bouche à bouche ici.  
**PetiteSaki** : ou bien Oiroke no Jutsu ?  
**Sakura Tsubaki** : désolée de t'avoir déviée de tes activités :p (enfin, non en fait je suis pas désolée, j'en suis plutôt contente)  
**Etincelle** : je crois que tout était dans ma réponse, donc, juste coucou en passant.  
**Sanji-kun** : gomen… :o)

En tout cas : à tout le monde, MERCI !! trouver plein de reviews pour accompagner mon petit-déjeuner, j'ai a-do-ré !!!

Pour le lynchage, on clique sur reviews !!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Agonie**

Il faisait chaud et une odeur piquante d'herbes médicinales régnait dans la chambre baignée par la lumière des chandelles. La nuit était tombée. Kurogane reposait sur son lit, le teint cireux et de grands cernes violets sous les yeux. Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était celui de son souffle rauque, laborieux, et il faisait des efforts visibles pour s'obliger à respirer.

Il flottait dans un brouillard cotonneux qui atténuait ses perceptions. Il entendait des voix, distinguait des formes vagues : la princesse, un vieux type … Quelqu'un glissa un bol entre ses lèvres et lui fit avaler quelques gorgées d'un liquide brûlant et amer. Il toussa et en régurgita la moitié.

Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, simplement, ses poumons ne voulaient plus fonctionner d'eux-mêmes, et il était obligé de déployer toute sa volonté pour inspirer, expirer, et recommencer. Il avait l'impression que s'il s'endormait, sa respiration s'arrêterait immédiatement, et ce serait la fin.

Il glissait le long d'une pente douce, vers l'obscurité, et ne trouvait aucune prise pour arrêter sa chute. Il descendait lentement mais inexorablement vers une nuit, qui, il le savait, serait éternelle.

Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir tout de suite. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps. Il avait encore quelque chose à dire au magicien. S'il était encore là. Il ne le voyait nulle part. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti… Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir aperçu ou entendu depuis qu'il l'avait ramené à sa chambre et déposé sur son lit. Il s'était penché sur lui, avait dit quelque chose que le guerrier n'avait pas entendu, puis il était sorti et il ne l'avait pas vu revenir.

- Fye…

Le médecin qui l'auscultait se releva, le visage sombre et fit un signe négatif de la tête à l'attention de la princesse qui se tenait à son chevet.

- C'est mauvais, dit-il. Ses poumons sont complètement congestionnés et il est à bout de forces. Ce serait miraculeux s'il passait la nuit.

Tomoyo blêmit et serra ses petites mains l'une contre l'autre, avant de lancer un regard de détresse en direction de l'homme qui s'était installé à même le sol, dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Fye n'avait pas fait un mouvement, ni prononcé un mot depuis qu'il été revenu avec elle, après avoir réanimé Kurogane à grand peine et l'avoir alertée.

- Fye-san, ne pouvez-vous vraiment rien faire pour l'aider ?

- Je suis désolé, Princesse. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Sinon je ne resterais pas là, à le regarder agoniser…

Le guerrier tressaillit un peu en entendant cette voix et sourit faiblement. Son magicien était en colère, Tomoyo ferait bien de mesurer ses paroles. Quand il employait ce ton froid, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Mais il était là. Quel soulagement…

- Bien sûr, pardonnez-moi. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez, vous aussi. Mais je ne comprends pas, reprit la jeune femme, la voix tremblante, en se tournant à nouveau vers le vieillard. Il avait l'air un peu fatigué mais… ça…

- Il a attrapé une pneumonie, et il n'a rien fait pour se soigner. Je pense qu'il a dû déployer beaucoup d'énergie pour dissimuler son état à tout le monde.

- C'est de ma faute. Si je ne lui avais pas donné cet ordre, si j'avais vu qu'il était malade…

Fye eut un petit sourire ironique. Ça faisait mal, hein, de se sentir responsable de la mort de quelqu'un qu'on aimait ? D'être impuissant à sauver un être cher, de savoir qu'on allait le perdre mais de ne rien pouvoir faire pour déjouer le destin. Il n'était pas heureux de la voir triste, mais il ne s'apitoyait pas non plus sur elle.

Tout comme il ne se mentait pas à lui-même sur sa responsabilité. Il savait que Kurogane était malade, et c'était en connaissance de cause qu'il avait accepté le duel.

Il ne n'avait pas cherché à tirer profit de l'état de son ami, il avait dit oui parce que le ninja venait de lui faire un cadeau, il lui avait offert ce qu'il voulait depuis toujours, le choix de disposer de sa propre existence. Et le guerrier l'avait fait en sachant que son corps ne tiendrait peut-être pas mais il avait décidé de tenter quand même sa chance, de se battre pour une cause qui lui était chère, avec tout ce qu'il avait.

Seulement, ça n'avait pas suffi, et la maladie l'avait rattrapé au plus mauvais moment.

- Je m'en vais, dit le médecin. Je lui ai donné quelque chose pour le soulager un peu, mais je ne peux plus rien faire. Ce garçon est à l'agonie, et il n'a plus la force de se battre. Il ne survivra pas, et je crois… je crois qu'il n'en a pas envie. Je suis navré.

La princesse posa sa main sur celle de son homme lige et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je vais raccompagner le docteur. Je reviendrai te voir.

Elle douta qu'il l'ait entendue. Ils quittèrent la chambre, laissant le mage seul avec le malade.

Fye quitta son recoin et vint s'agenouiller près de lui. Il attrapa un linge et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur le front de son ami en retenant un tremblement de colère. Encore une fois, il était la cause de la mort de quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

_Je savais que tu étais malade, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas obligé à me nourrir, depuis trois jours, tu ne voulais pas que je m'en rende compte. Je t'ai bien entendu tousser, une ou deux fois, mais je pensais que c'était juste un coup de froid et que tu t'en remettrais, tu es solide. Je t'ai sous-estimé. Au niveau de la dissimulation, tu n'as rien à m'envier, tu as été très fort. _

_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? J'aurais pu attendre que tu guérisses, quelques jours de plus ou de moins n'auraient fait aucune différence, tu le sais non ? Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu meures, tu l'as très bien compris. Alors pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Je pensais qu'on avait fini par se comprendre. _

Les paroles de la princesse lui revinrent en mémoire : _C'est de ma faute. Si je ne lui avais pas donné cet ordre_… Bien sûr. Il l'avait oubliée dans l'équation, mais elle avait dû en avoir assez de cette situation, et ordonner à Kurogane de trouver rapidement une solution. Et il lui avait obéi, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était enfermé avec lui dans la cellule et qu'il avait provoqué ce combat.

Fye serra les poings. Une boule s'était formée dans gorge. Tout était, une fois de plus, de sa faute. S'il ne s'était pas trahi quand il avait découvert que Kurogane était malade, s'il ne s'était pas confié à lui, s'il ne l'avait pas écouté, s'il avait pris la fuite au lui d'accepter ce combat, s'il ne lui avait laissé aucun espoir, aucune prise…

_Et si, et si, et si… Fye, tu es pitoyable, là. Il a choisi, il a mûrement réfléchi, et il t'a coincé, reconnais-lui au moins cette victoire, il a réussi à t'amener exactement là où il le voulait. Alors arrête de geindre et assume la décision que tu as prise quand tu as accepté ce combat. Chacun de vous a fait ce choix librement. Oui, librement._

Oui, pendant un bref instant, il avait voulu faire confiance à son compagnon, croire qu'il serait assez fort pour rester en vie malgré l'aura de malheur qui l'entourait, malgré la menace constante d'Ashura, qu'il serait capable de se protéger, et de le protéger.

Oui, pendant quelques secondes, il avait espéré perdre leur combat. Pas seulement celui des armes, mais celui qui avait commencé bien plus tôt, celui de leurs deux volontés. Et transformer cette défaite en victoire, la victoire de la vie, sa vie, sur la mort.

Oui, pendant un moment de faiblesse, il avait pensé à lui. Il avait égoïstement voulu que, quel que soit l'avenir qui se dessinerait, l'image que son compagnon garderait de lui ne soit pas celle d'un lâche et d'un traître. Il avait choisi de préférer leur relation à leur survie.

Quelle folie avait-il commise ? Comment avait-il osé penser qu'il pouvait enrayer son destin ? Après tant d'années de lutte et d'échecs, n'avait-il donc pas retenu la leçon ? Et fallait-il encore quelqu'un paye pour sa stupidité ? Non. Pas quelqu'un. Lui. Kurogane. Celui dont il avait tant admiré la force, le courage et la volonté inflexible.

Kurogane. Sa Némésis, celui qui l'avait fait douter, s'interroger, celui qui l'avait le plus profondément déstabilisé. La personne la plus proche de lui, qui le comprenait le mieux, qui savait lire ses silences, interpréter ses regards, voir ce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer, son pire ami. Son meilleur ennemi, celui qui n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, qui le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, celui contre qui il n'avait encore jamais gagné.

Celui qui allait mourir, et emporter avec lui les derniers rayons de lumière, les dernières lueurs d'espoir qui demeuraient dans son cœur. Tout était terminé.

Le malade s'agita et il se concentra sur lui. Il ouvrit les paupières en sentant des mains douces sur son front. Il eut du mal à fixer ses yeux sur le visage de son ami. Il sourit faiblement. Le dieu de la mort penché sur lui avait les traits d'un ange et un regard très doux, mais si triste...

- Fye…

- Je suis là.

- Tu… J'ai perdu. Tu as gagné. Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Il neige à nouveau. Je déteste la neige. C'est pourquoi je suis resté.

- Menteur.

- Oui.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir… te tuer… pardon. Je voulais…

Il tendit la main vers son sabre, mais celle du mage se posa sur son poignet, et y resta.

- Je ne te le demande pas. En revanche, je peux te sortir de cette chambre, et… je peux faire ça pour toi, si c'est ce que tu désires. Dehors, juste toi et moi.

- Non, Fye… Tu dois partir. S'il te plait. Pars… maintenant.

Un silence. Le dernier. Une peau claire, glissant sur une peau mate. Pour la dernière fois.

Un dernier regard, azur et grenat mêlés, et le magicien se leva, puis se dirigea vers la porte, qui coulissa presque sans bruit.

- Adieu, Kuro-chan. Et merci.

- Je m'appelle… Kurogane.

Le ninja attendit que l'huis se referme sur la silhouette de son ami pour fermer les yeux et se laisser glisser dans le sommeil. Il avait perdu son combat, il avait perdu son mage, il avait tout perdu. Il ne voulait plus se battre, il ne voulait plus souffrir. Mourir dans son lit, c'était pitoyable, non ? Mais ce serait tout de même un soulagement.


	11. Chapter 11 : Liberté

**Titre** : Un regard glacial.**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les prises de tête. 

**Note** : Une fin alternative à l'arc d'Infinity. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspense. 12 chapitres.

Hum, désolée, j'avais dit 00H01 mais j'ai été retardée. On devrait pas avoir de vie sociale. Bref…  
Ok, je sais, je sais, Kurogane qui meurt dans son lit, c'est vraiment pas gentil de ma part, mais qui a dit que j'étais gentille, hein ?

* * *

**La review des reviews :**

**Molly** : attrape ta peluche de Fye, maintenant :p  
**Katiel** : coucou en passant et merci pour ton mail et tes encouragements. J'espère que ça a bien marché pour toi.  
**Yuushuu** : bonne idée, montons un club !  
**Soren** : j'ai bien eu la fin de ta review au fait, c'est pas grave, fausse manip ça arrive à tout le monde.  
**Shini** : tiens, prends un peu de chocolat  
**Etincelle** : t'as les 108 secrets aussi ? Et, dis, t'es sûre sûre sûre que t'y crois pas :p  
**Hachi** : t'es en salle d'info là :p

Pour me cogner dessus, on clique sur reviews !!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Liberté.**

C'était une nuit très noire, une de ces nuits d'hiver où l'affliction des hommes était si grande que le ciel, pour s'associer à leur peine, éteignait les étoiles en les voilant d'une couche de nuages si épaisse que même la lune parvenait à peine à la traverser. Les jardins étaient plongés dans une profonde obscurité.

Le silence y régnait en maître, les sources et les étangs étaient gelés, et le faible clapotis qu'émettait encore le peu d'eau vive ayant échappé à la glace était étouffé par le manteau ouaté qui recouvrait toutes choses. Même les oiseaux nocturnes se taisaient, gagnés par l'aura de tristesse qui enveloppait les lieux, ou peut-être tout simplement trop occupés à résister au froid pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Les longs bâtiments du palais de la princesse Tomoyo formaient une masse noire aux arrêtes adoucies par la neige, esquissant la silhouette de quelque créature fantastique assoupie attendant le matin pour sortir de sa torpeur. Dans le sein de la bête régnait un calme profond, un silence grave, tout le monde dormait, et pas une fenêtre n'était éclairée. Sauf celle de la chambre de Kurogane, d'où émanait une douce lumière dorée.

Une douce lumière chaleureuse, pour accompagner une vie en train de s'éteindre, car dans cette petite pièce, veillé par une princesse éplorée, un grand guerrier vivait ses derniers instants.

Dehors, un gros flocon voleta dans les airs, suivi d'un autre, puis d'une myriade d'autres encore. Le ciel, à sa manière, exprimait son chagrin, et déposait sur le monde une couverture de plumes blanches, pour cacher ses cicatrices, ses souffrances, et purifier le paysage jusqu'à le rendre immaculé.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais peut-être que demain, quand le jour se lèverait, les nuages s'écarteraient, le soleil brillerait et la vie reprendrait son cours. Peut-être que des enfants sortiraient pour jouer dans la neige, peut-être qu'ils riraient, les joues rougies par le froid, inconscient de la tragédie que la nuit avait dissimulée.

Peut-être que des femmes se posteraient sur le seuil de leurs maisons pour bavarder, que des hommes retrousseraient leurs manches, attraperaient leurs pelles, et commenceraient à déblayer les allées, peut-être que le terrain d'entraînement du palais résonnerait des claquements des armes des soldats en train de s'entraîner, peut-être que Tomoyo cesserait de pleurer, se lèverait, et reprendrait ses activités.

Elle ne serait pas heureuse, non, pas tout de suite, et les sourires qu'elle distribuerait au peuple seraient forcés, mais elle survivrait, et un jour, sa peine finirait par s'apaiser, la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur se muerait en une douce nostalgie, et, à l'évocation du souvenir du guerrier, un sourire un peu triste fleurirait sur ses lèvres. Jamais elle ne l'oublierait.

La vie reprendrait ses droits. Mais pas pour tout le monde. Car il y avait une autre personne pour qui, cette nuit-là, tout était sur le point de se terminer.

Assis au pied d'un gros rocher dans un recoin caché du grand jardin, indifférent au froid, à la neige, à et tout son environnement, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds était plongé dans de lugubres pensées. Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, il fixait le sol sans le voir.

Après avoir quitté la chambre du malade, il avait un peu erré dans les allées, sans vraiment savoir où ses pas le guidaient, l'esprit encore plein des images de tous les événements de cette longue journée, plein d'images de ce guerrier aux cheveux noirs, qui représentait tant pour lui. Cet homme qu'il venait d'abandonner alors qu'il était à l'agonie.

Respecter les dernières volontés d'un mourant, la belle affaire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure, mais il aurait voulu pouvoir le tuer, lui épargner cette fin qui lui ressemblait si peu.

Les jambes coupées par la douleur, il s'était finalement assis là. Il avait juste besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais il en était incapable, et il n'en avait pas le temps, car il savait que s'il commençait à verser des larmes, il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter.

Cet homme se nommait Fye, et il était libre, désormais. Après avoir très longtemps attendu d'être délivré de ses tourments, il allait enfin pouvoir trouver la paix. Mais cette perspective ne lui procurait aucune joie. La liberté avait un goût amer. Car en brisant ses chaînes, il avait également brisé la vie de son compagnon de voyage, son ami, Kurogane, et il ne pouvait pas se le pardonner.

Kurogane qui n'avait pas souhaité qu'il reste à ses côtés, qu'il lui donne une fin plus digne de lui. Kurogane qui, encore une fois, avait cherché à le protéger. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voie mourir, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte le dernier. Kurogane qui était toujours tellement… Kurogane.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit comme ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait ce qu'il avait clamé si fort au début de leur voyage : ne s'occuper que de lui, et surtout ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se rencontrent, qu'ils se découvrent, qu'ils s'apprécient ? Et qu'ils se perdent ?

_Une nouvelle victime à mon actif_, pensa le mage, _c'était déjà inacceptable, mais là, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Finissons-en._

Il se leva, s'attarda à contempler le jardin immaculé. Une trouée s'était créée à travers les nuages, un vague rayon de lune y avait percé. Une étoile, unique, brillait à présent juste au-dessus de lui. Il la contempla longuement, et lui sourit. Parmi toutes les étoiles du ciel d'hiver au Japon, il avait fallu que ce soit celle-là qui l'accompagne dans ses derniers moments.

_Ici, dans ton pays, on l'appelle Aoboshi, l'étoile bleue. Et dans mon monde, comme dans beaucoup de mondes, on la nomme__Sirius_ : _celle qui brûle, celle qui rougit. L'astre le plus brillant de la constellation du Grand Chien._

_Tu ne me quittes jamais des yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur que je fasse des bêtises ? Tu veux encore me protéger ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait ?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est d'accord. Je ne te regarderai pas mourir, je ne partirai pas le dernier. Je te le promets, c'est terminé tout ça. Tu avais raison tu sais, je me sens vraiment épuisé. Mais grâce à toi, je vais avoir beaucoup de temps pour me reposer. _

_Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci d'avoir été à mes côtés, de ne pas m'avoir abandonné. Merci de m'avoir donné tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité : le droit de mourir, et la chance d'être aimé. Car tu m'aimes un peu, hein, Kuro-chan ? Maintenant que tu m'as libéré, je vais enfin décider de ce que je veux faire de ma vie. _

Il prit une grande inspiration. L'air glacial s'engouffra douloureusement dans ses poumons. Il trouva cela injuste. Il adressa un dernier regard à l'étoile, qui scintilla pour le saluer.

Puis il tendit un doigt et traça devant lui un petit cercle de runes bleues lumineuses.

Un halo apparut, et le visage de la Sorcière des Dimensions s'y encadra. Apparemment, il l'avait réveillée. Elle n'avait pas son habituelle mise soignée, ses yeux étaient gonflés, ses paupières lourdes, et elle paraissait de mauvaise humeur. Elle commença par arborer un air furieux, puis, quand elle vit qui l'avait contactée, elle leva un sourcil surpris. Toute trace de colère disparut immédiatement de ses traits, pour laisser place à une expression de sérieux mêlé de tristesse.

- Bonsoir, Fye. On dirait que le moment est arrivé.  
- En effet. J'ai un vœu.  
- Il y a un prix.  
- Je le sais.  
- Je t'écoute.

Fye lui énonça son souhait, ainsi que le prix qu'il offrait en échange. Elle écouta attentivement, la mine grave.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? C'est vraiment ce que tu désires ? Il n'y aura aucun retour possible, si je réalise ton souhait.  
- Je le sais. Mais ma décision est prise.

Yûko le dévisagea longuement, sondant son regard, cherchant une faille dans sa volonté, mais elle n'en trouva aucune. L'azur intense de la prunelle du magicien était d'une grande pureté. Elle n'y lut qu'un profond chagrin, et une détermination qu'elle devina inflexible.

- Très bien. J'accepte.

Un éclair de lumière bleue et blanche illumina un instant les jardins enneigés, faisant briller le manteau blanc qui s'était étendu sur le palais, puis disparut. Et la nuit revint, obscure, silencieuse, comme la mort.

Loin de là, dans un autre Japon, une femme se laissait retomber sur ses oreillers. Elle fixa longuement le plafond et soupira. Elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir après ça. Elle se leva, enfila un kimono léger et quitta sa chambre, en quête d'une bouteille de saké, ou deux.

Puis elle alla s'asseoir au bord du lit où son jeune assistant dormait, le corps couvert de bandages. Elle glissa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux, joua un instant avec une de ses mèches noires et lui sourit avec tendresse, puis elle s'allongea tout près de lui.

La solitude était un sentiment terrible, d'une grande cruauté. Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant. Avec la nuit pour seul témoin, la Sorcière des Dimensions ferma les yeux, n'autorisant qu'une larme à glisser le long de sa joue, puis elle sombra dans l'oubli, en maudissant doucement le magicien qui avait réussi à la faire pleurer.

* * *

Allez, pour vous remonter le moral avant la dernière ligne droite demain, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : on attendait désespérément de savoir quand allait sortir la saison 3 de TRC, l'anime, et des rumeurs circulaient sur le fait qu'il n'y en aurait peut-être pas, mais Clamp annonce, entre le 16 novembre 2007 et mars 2008, la sortie de trois OAV nommés Tokyo Revelations (on a donc enfin une date pour la réouverture des hostilités – Nandra saute partout, fait pipi par terre de bonheur et se roule dedans, tout ça… ). 

Voilà, vous le saviez peut-être déjà vous vous en fichez peut-être, bien que j'aie du mal à y croire, z'etes que des sale fans, mais moi, perso, je suis HAPPY !

Voilou, à demain pour le dernier chapitre, la conclusion, où on verra comment Mokona sauve tout le monde en gobant Fye et Kurogane pour les emmener dans le merveilleux monde de Mon Petit Poney où ils pourront s'aimer librement et batifoler nus au milieu des petites fleurs, des arc-en-ciel et des abeilles. _Dis, Kuro-chan, comment on fait les bébés ?_

Hem, 'scusez… je manque de sommeil.


	12. Chapter 12 : Conclusion

**Titre** : Un regard glacial.**  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les prises de tête. 

**Note** : Une fin alternative à l'arc d'Infinity. Fic complète. 12 chapitres.

Minuit, l'heure du crime... Voilà, on arrive au bout. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire sauf : bonne lecture ! Blabla et réponses à vos reviews à la fin, pour une fois.

Pour me taper dessus, on clique sur reviews !!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Conclusion.**

La princesse Tomoyo poussa un énorme soupir. Un pli de contrariété s'inscrivit entre ses sourcils froncés, dans une expression qu'on ne lui voyait que rarement. Ses petits poings se serrèrent nerveusement, et elle dut faire un effort considérable pour s'obliger à respirer lentement, à apaiser son exaspération, et à s'exprimer avec la douceur et la patience qui lui étaient coutumières.

Mais que c'était difficile, parfois ! Surtout quand on avait affaire à des sujets aussi récalcitrants que celui qui se tenait devant elle, assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, le visage fermé, un regard meurtrier rivé au sien.

- Fiche-moi la paix, Tomoyo. J'ai dit : non.

Elle se maîtrisa à grand-peine, et posa sa paume fraîche sur le front de l'entêté.

- Tu n'as plus de fièvre, pourtant. Tu dois pouvoir te lever.  
- Non.  
- Kurogane…  
- Non.

Quel homme capricieux... La main de la petite prêtresse commençait à la démanger sérieusement, et s'il continuait dans cette voie, elle allait finir par partir très vite à la rencontre de sa joue. Même si les prêtresses n'étaient pas censées faire ce genre de choses. Même si cette joue était un peu trop creuse, même si ses traits étaient encore tirés, et même s'il avait encore l'air fatigué. Même si elle savait que son entêtement et ses grognements n'étaient qu'une façon d'essayer de cacher son chagrin.

Il avait eu une chance inouïe, selon le médecin. Sa solide constitution l'avait sauvé. La princesse avait du mal à réaliser ce qui était arrivé. Elle s'était endormie, épuisée, au chevet d'un mourant, et le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée et qu'elle l'avait vu immobile, elle avait commencé par paniquer, mais elle s'était rendu compte qu'il semblait se porter un peu mieux. Il respirait plus facilement et sa température avait baissé.

Quelques heures plus tard, il ouvrait les yeux. Une journée et une nuit plus tard, il était rétabli, fatigué, certes, encore un peu souffrant, mais ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, et quelques décoctions, si possible amères et imbuvables – il fallait bien lui faire payer son sale caractère – achèverait rapidement de le remettre sur pieds.

En revanche, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela auparavant. Lui qui était si énergique, lui qu'autrefois, en pareille situation, on aurait dû attacher à son lit pour l'empêcher de se lever…

Il était complètement abattu, il restait allongé à regarder le plafond pendant des heures, sans rien dire, ne répondant que rarement lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui. Et quand il le faisait, c'était seulement par monosyllabes, ou par ce mot qu'elle commençait à ne plus supporter : non. Il n'était pas connu pour avoir un tempérament particulièrement jovial, mais une telle attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Il aurait au moins dû se mettre en colère, lui hurler dessus, s'en prendre au mobilier ou assommer un ou deux gardes… il était grand temps qu'elle prenne les choses en main.

- Lève-toi. Habille-toi chaudement et viens faire un tour dehors. Le docteur a dit que le confinement était mauvais pour toi. Tes poumons ont besoin de respirer de l'air frais. Tu as droit à une deuxième chance alors ne la gaspille pas et obéis.

L'idée ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Il n'avait aucune envie de bouger, encore moins de s'habiller, et surtout pas de sortir. Il ne voulait pas aller bien, il ne voulait pas être sauvé, et il ne voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Il voulait être seul.

- Je t'ai dit non. Laisse-moi tranquille, Tomoyo.  
- Tu es si pénible ! C'est un ordre.  
- C'est toi, Pénible.  
- Je dois faire appeler la garde pour te forcer à sortir de ton lit ?  
- Qu'ils essaient, ça me fera rire.  
- Oh, je vois. Tu as un caractère épouvantable, tu le sais, j'espère.  
- Ouais.  
- Et ?  
- Et quoi ?  
- Et tu vas te lever ?  
- Non.  
- Parfait… Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Elle frappa dans ses mains et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Un grand homme apparut. Un colosse plutôt, avec des bras énormes, des cuisses énormes, un cou de taureau et des mains comme des battoirs. Il portait un tablier de cuir couvert de marques de brûlures.

- Le bourreau ? demanda le brun, un peu choqué tout de même. C'est pas un peu exagéré ?

Tomoyo lui sourit gracieusement et se dirigea vers un coffre sur le couvercle duquel reposait son sabre. Le seul souvenir tangible qui le reliait encore à ses compagnons disparus. Elle prit l'arme entre ses mains délicates et la tendit au nouveau venu.

- Kurogane, je te présente Maître Kosui, notre nouveau chef forgeron, tu n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le rencontrer je crois. Puisque tu refuses de m'obéir, je te confisque ton sabre. Il va se charger de le transformer en quelque chose de plus… décoratif ?

Le ninja fit un bond sur son matelas. Alors là, non ! On pouvait tout lui prendre, mais pas Sôhi ! Surtout pour le transformer en chandelier ou autre stupidité ! Ça alors, jamais ! La princesse lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- C'est bon, fit-il, vaincu. Je me lève. Mais tu me paieras ça…  
- Mais oui, mais oui, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, indifférente à ses menaces. Allez, viens…

Quelques minutes plus tard, emmitouflé dans son manteau, Kurogane râlait en suivant manipulatrice-sama en direction des jardins. Comment avait-elle osé, elle, la pure, la douce, la délicate, la sensible, la frêle petite prêtresse, lui faire cet odieux chantage !? Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il l'accompagne en promenade ? Il n'était pas dame de compagnie, aux dernières nouvelles.

Et il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à bavarder, même si c'était elle qui faisait la majeure partie de la conversation. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle était en train de mijoter. Elle essayait de lui changer les idées, de le détourner de son chagrin, même pour quelques minutes. Et demain ou après-demain, elle lui confierait une mission quelconque, si possible dangereuse, pour achever de le « remettre en selle ». Il la connaissait bien, sa princesse.

Il lui obéirait, oui, puisqu'il avait prêté serment. Il se plierait à sa volonté, comme un bon petit soldat. Mais qu'elle ne lui en demande pas plus. Et qu'elle lui laisse un peu de temps, parce qu'aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin d'être seul avec ses pensées. Les yeux au sol, il arpentait les allées qu'on avait soigneusement pelletées pour rejeter la neige sur les côtés et permettre le passage.

Le temps semblait revenir au beau, la colère du ciel s'était apaisée. _Peut-être que je me suis trompé. Peut-être que le ciel aussi pensait que la mort de Fye serait une bonne chose. Non, ce serait vraiment trop horrible. Fye méritait plus que n'importe qui d'être aimé. Le ciel aussi aurait dû l'aimer et tout faire pour le protéger._

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait dépassé la jeune fille et qu'elle s'était arrêtée et le regardait s'éloigner, une curieuse expression sur le visage. Elle aurait voulu aller avec lui, mais son rôle s'arrêtait là. Il avait besoin d'être seul, elle le comprenait parfaitement, et elle avait accompli sa part du travail. Le soleil lui ferait du bien, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience, et marcher un peu dans les jardins lui ferait du bien, ils étaient si apaisants. Aucun cœur, même le plus froid, ne pouvait rester insensible face à leur beauté, leur subtil agencement et au talent des jardiniers qui s'ingéniaient à créer sans cesse de nouveaux décors, pour surprendre le promeneur au détour d'une allée.

Un petit soupir, un pincement au cœur, elle fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin de ses appartements. Plus tard, elle reviendrait le voir.

Kurogane laissait ses pieds le guider. Autrefois, avant-hier, ils l'auraient conduit vers la prison. Aujourd'hui, ils erraient sans destination précise, ne sachant où aller, se contentant d'avancer.

Il ne voyait rien du décor féerique qui s'étendait autour de lui, du manteau blanc de la neige scintillant sous le soleil, du bleu du ciel, du magnifique soleil. Il marchait tête basse, une boule dans la gorge. L'image d'un visage souriant encadré de cheveux blonds flottait devant ses yeux. Des souvenirs, c'était tout ce qui lui restait désormais. Il ne le reverrait jamais. Un immense sentiment de perte s'insinua en lui, le glaçant de l'intérieur, lui ôtant le peu de forces qu'il avait retrouvées.

Il ne reverrait même pas son corps. Connaissant le mage, il avait dû partir se cacher, se terrer dans un endroit connu de lui seul, pour y mourir dans la solitude, pour que personne, jamais, ne puisse retrouver sa dépouille, comme pour effacer jusqu'à la plus petite trace de son existence.

Il ne pourrait même pas lui offrir une sépulture décente. Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé. Il aurait aimé avoir un endroit où aller le retrouver de temps en temps, pour pouvoir encore lui parler, pour avoir l'impression qu'il était encore un tout petit peu à ses côtés.

Il réalisa alors à quel point il avait changé. Autrefois, il ne se serait jamais soucié de ce détail. Il respectait les morts, mais il aurait trouvé ridicule l'idée d'aller s'asseoir près d'une tombe pour s'adresser à un défunt. Ce genre de niaiseries, ce n'était pas pour lui. Mais à présent, il voyait les choses sous un angle bien différent.

Pour cet idiot blond, il aurait été capable de tout quitter, d'abandonner le Japon, la princesse, ou même sa propre vie. Au fil des mois passés ensemble, Fye était devenu son indissociable moitié, son chez lui, son foyer. Il le fuyait parfois, il s'éloignait, mais il revenait toujours vers lui. Et maintenant qu'il avait disparu, le guerrier aurait aimé avoir un endroit où le rejoindre, un endroit où il aurait pu s'asseoir tout près de lui et dire : _Tadaima_, je suis de retour à la maison.

_Kuro-chan, hein…_pensa-t-il en se remémorant leur dernière conversation_. Alors tu m'as finalement pardonné. Remarque, tu me devais bien ça, je t'ai laissé gagner, un peu. C'était quand même bien de se battre. Depuis le temps que je voulais t'affronter. Dommage. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. J'aurais voulu savoir si tu étais vraiment plus fort que moi. Je crois que c'était le cas. _

_Mais c'est fini, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais. Tu dois être soulagé. Moi aussi, je devrais être content. Puisque c'était ta volonté, ton choix. Je n'ai pas su te garder en vie. Je dois accepter ma défaite. Mais quand même… ça fait mal._

_Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes dans cet endroit où je ne peux pas être à tes côtés. Enfin, je plains les âmes que tu vas côtoyer. Tu vas les faire tourner en bourrique, c'est sûr. Tu fais toujours n'importe quoi quand je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller. _

Il sourit à cette idée. Un sourire douloureux. Malgré tous ses efforts, même en y mettant toute sa volonté, il n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait perdu le contrôle son dernier compagnon était mort. Il voulait le protéger, mais tout ce qu'il avait été capable de faire, c'était de lui dire de s'en aller quand il s'était cru lui-même mourant. De lui épargner le spectacle de la fin – pitoyable - de quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

_Car tu m'aimais un peu, hein, Fye ? Tu sais, je voulais vraiment gagner ce combat, mais j'étais épuisé. Je crois que je comprends ce que tu ressentais, maintenant, cette impression horrible de ne rien maîtriser. _

Oui, il comprenait, il comprenait ce que Fye avait dû endurer en voyant les événements lui glisser entre les doigts. Comme la manche du magicien lui avait glissé entre les doigts à Infinity. Après la mort des gamins, il avait souvent pensé à ce tout petit instant, cette fraction de seconde de trop. S'il avait pu le retenir à ce moment là, rien ne serait arrivé.

Et il avait fait une chose méprisable. Il avait fui. Pour ne pas voir sa propre responsabilité, il avait rejeté la faute sur la Sorcière des Dimensions et sur Fye. S'ils avaient parlé de la malédiction plus tôt, il se serait méfié, et il n'aurait pas laissé le mage s'élancer. Il aurait pu réagir à temps, et la princesse et le gosse seraient encore en vie. Et ce maudit idiot serait encore en vie.

Il lui en avait voulu. Un peu. Pas beaucoup. Pas longtemps. Ensuite, il avait été trop occupé à essayer de le garder en vie.

Et maintenant qu'il avait perdu le combat et le mage, il y voyait plus clair. Même s'il avait su, il n'aurait rien pu faire, c'était faux. Ce n'était pas la peine de se voiler la face, il ne pouvait pas tout maîtriser.

Pour la première fois, il entrevoyait l'enfer qu'avait dû être la vie de Fye, il comprenait sa peur, sa souffrance, et son sentiment de culpabilité. Et les larmes brouillaient sa vision. _Alors que toi, tu ne pleurais jamais_.

Enfin, au moins, les choses étaient claires. Il allait redevenir le Kurogane d'avant, ne comptant que sur lui-même, n'agissant que pour lui-même ou Tomoyo, et il se chercherait des adversaires à sa hauteur, jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve un qui soit plus fort que lui. Alors, tout serait réglé.

Il combattrait, encore et encore, pour chasser cette douleur... Il avait si mal ! Si mal, déjà. Si mal alors qu'il réalisait à peine. Si mal alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Si mal qu'il lui semblait qu'à chaque instant, au détour d'une allée, il allait voir le mage apparaître devant ses yeux, avec son grand manteau blanc, accroupi sur le parapet d'un pont comme un oiseau sur sa branche, en train de donner à manger aux poissons. Il le verrait, là, juste devant lui. Fye se tournerait vers lui, le soleil jouant dans ses cheveux dorés, et lui sourirait.

Il s'arrêta, incrédule. Il devait encore avoir de la fièvre, son esprit lui jouait des tours, car sa vision s'anima et… parla.

- Tu te sens mieux, Kuro-rin ?

Le ton était gentil, le sourire sincère, le regard doux, un peu inquiet. Les hallucinations étaient particulièrement réussies, cette année. On aurait dit le vrai.

- Je… balbutia-t-il. Oui. Mais tu… vas tomber de cette… barrière. Elle est gelée.  
- Tu me rattraperas, dit la vision. Tu es responsable de moi maintenant, pour toujours.

Kurogane le fixait, hésitant entre l'envie de lui sauter au cou ou encore de se taper la tête contre un caillou pour voir s'il était en train de rêver. Il nageait dans une confusion si évidente que le magicien ne peut s'empêcher de glousser.

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air tout chamboulé. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.  
- Fye… Tu es un fantôme. Tu es mort. J'ai perdu le combat, tu as gagné ta liberté alors… tu es… mort.

Le blond se mit debout sur l'étroite rambarde que la neige rendait glissante, fit un habile demi-tour et sauta sur le pont, où il se réceptionna avec légèreté avant de s'avancer vers le guerrier, qui nota dans sa tête que les hallucinations reproduisaient parfaitement la fluidité du mouvement, cette démarche pourtant si caractéristique, inimitable, cette façon d'effleurer la neige presque sans s'y enfoncer.

Il approcha son visage de celui de Kurogane, si près que le guerrier pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, si près qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui, cette surprenante impression qu'il avait toujours quand il le touchait, celle de la puissance contenue qui palpitait en lui, vibrante, brûlante, et douce à la fois. Aucune hallucination n'aurait pu recréer cette aura si particulière, cette incroyable force de vie qui le maintenant toujours debout, envers et contre tout, et souvent malgré lui.

- Fye, c'est bien toi, tu es vivant.

L'air lui manquait, tout à coup, et sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Le mage lui sourit, lui passa les bras autour du cou, s'approchant encore, tellement près… et… glissa une boule de neige dans le col de son manteau.

- Arghhhh ! Mais ça va pas !!! C'est froid, stupide magicien !  
- Oui, je suis vivant. Tu me crois maintenant !?  
- Ouais… grogna le ninja, y a vraiment que toi pour faire un truc aussi débile. Je suis en pleine convalescence !  
- Hyuuu ! Kuro-chan est si fragile !  
- Quoooooiiiii !? Je vais te démolir le portrait !  
- Non, non, non, tu ne peux pas. Tu as dit que tu veillerais sur moi.  
- Ouais, ben te cabosser la tronche, ça peut _aussi_ être une façon de veiller sur toi.

Il avait les jambes coupées. C'était un peu trop pour lui là, il devait s'asseoir. Il se laissa tomber sur un monticule de neige au pied du gros rocher, tirant le magicien par la manche pour l'entraîner dans sa chute. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il fut surpris par la réalité du tissu entre ses doigts. Un long moment passa alors qu'ils restaient ainsi, en silence, à regarder le ciel.

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda finalement le ninja.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi tu es toujours là ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Je tiens ma promesse.

- Hein ? Quelle promesse ?

- La promesse que je t'ai faite. Si tu gagnais le combat, j'ai promis de t'accorder ma confiance, de te laisser rester à mes côtés pour toujours et veiller sur moi, et de ne plus jamais essayer de me tuer. Et si je pars, de te laisser aller avec moi. Tu te souviens ?

- Oui, ça c'était si tu perdais, mais tu as gagné.

- Oui, mais ensuite, vois-tu, il y a eu un petit problème. Tu étais très malade, tu allais mourir. Et, Kuro-rin, je ne voulais à aucun prix que tu meures, surtout de cette façon. Alors, je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses comme ça, pas vrai ?

Bien sûr. Cette histoire de rémission que lui avait racontée Tomoyo était invraisemblable. Il l'avait bien senti, lui, qu'il allait mourir, que la vie fuyait inexorablement son corps. Mais la princesse ne lui avait pas non plus menti, elle ne ferait jamais ça, alors Fye avait agi sûrement seul, en douce, mais comment avait-il fait ? Il n'avait pas de pouvoir de guérison… Un soupçon horrible naquit dans l'esprit de Kurogane.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

« A aucun prix ». L'évidence le frappa avant au moment où il posait la question. Il se releva sur un coude pour dévisager le mage. Il voulait sonder son regard, mais il en fut pour ses frais. Il s'était assis et fixait le ciel, impassible. L'azur céleste se reflétait dans sa prunelle, ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse. Son visage était lumineux, apaisé, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Attends… Me dis pas que t'as fait ça ?

- Fait quoi, Kuro-chan ?

- Arrête de répondre à mes questions par des questions, tu veux ?

- Ça t'ennuie ? se moqua gentiment le mage.

- OUI !!! Alors j'attends, explique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tout.

- Alors… Je suis né dans le royaume de Va…

- PAS ÇA !!! Arrête de jouer au con ! T'as fait appel à elle, c'est ça ? T'as fait appel à cette vieille peau !

- Il le fallait bien, sans cela tu serais mort, répondit doucement le mage. Et ça, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

- Donc, tu as fait un vœu pour qu'elle me sauve ?

- En fait, j'ai demandé qu'elle me donne les moyens de te sauver. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même.

- Et le prix c'était…

- La chose la plus importante que je possédais, tu sais comment elle est...

- Ouais. Alors, tu veux dire que tu as donné… ta victoire à cette vieille radine, en échange de ma vie ? C'est ça ? C'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Mmm, mmm. J'ai dû rajouter un petit supplément aussi. Elle a dit que tu n'avais plus trop envie de vivre, alors je devais accepter une contrainte, comme quand tu as accepté de devenir ma proie.

Le guerrier se rembrunit. Connaissant l'esprit tordu de la Sorcière, il craignait un peu d'apprendre la suite.

- Et c'est quoi, cette contrainte ?

- Je ne pourrai plus jamais redevenir humain. Même si je retrouve toute ma magie, je resterai un vampire à jamais. Et quand tu mourras, je mourrai. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de me libérer de toi.

- Tu as donné ta mort… pour ma vie… articula lentement le ninja, qui commençait à saisir toute la portée du geste que le mage avait fait. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Cette victoire, ta liberté, c'était la seule chose que tu voulais et tu l'as sacrifiée.

- Tu te trompes. Disons que « mes priorités ont un peu changé ».

- T'es sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais, Fye ?

- Oui, Kuro-chan, répondit très doucement le magicien, te faire confiance, rester près toi, et partir quand tu partiras, c'est tout ce que je veux.

- Je… Merci.

Il aurait bien dit quelque chose de plus, mais… aucun mot ne lui venait. Le mage se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir un vrai, beau, grand sourire, espiègle et plein de lumière.

- Ne me remercie pas. Pense que désormais, tu vas devoir rester à mes côtés pendant de très très longues années. Tu le supporteras ?

Kurogane se laissa aller en arrière, s'allongeant sur le tas de neige. Oui, là, c'était sûr, il allait en baver !! Mais tant pis, tant mieux… Il se sentait merveilleusement bien, tout à coup, tranquille, heureux, serein. Il avait retrouvé son foyer, sa maison. Une bien étrange maison, en réalité, comme une cachette dans les bois, secrète, changeante, subtil jeu d'ombres et de lumière, une cabane un peu bancale, abîmée par les intempéries, qui avait besoin de lui pour la rafistoler, mais un endroit que lui seul avait su découvrir, et qu'il n'avait pas encore fini d'explorer, un endroit qui voulait de lui, et où il se sentait chez lui. _Tadaima_, pensa-t-il, _je suis rentré_.

Sans avoir vraiment conscience de son geste, il tendit la main pour la poser sur la tête du mage, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux et dorés, les ébouriffant un peu. Fye ne dit rien, ne le regarda pas, mais son sourire s'élargit.

- Ouais, je crois que je m'y ferai.

Très loin de là, une sorcière sourit elle aussi. Le destin pouvait être changé, et la solitude était un sentiment terrible, mais pas inéluctable, un guerrier et un magicien venaient de le lui prouver. Du bout du doigt, elle écrasa une nouvelle larme au coin de son œil, maudit doucement cet idiot blond qui la faisait toujours pleurer, et alla se planter sur le seuil de la cuisine, où un garçon couvert de bandages essayant tant bien que mal de se faire respecter par deux gamines bizarres et deux boules de poils surexcitées.

- Watanuki ! J'ai fini tout le saké !

* * *

Et voilà !!! 12 chapitres, 12 jours… et c'est fini !! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai un petit pincement au cœur, là… 

J'espère que les fans de death fics ne sont pas trop déçu(e)s mais bon, je me suis pas crevée à sortir Shaolan et Sakura du jeu, et à amener Fye et Kuro-chan dans cet état d'esprit pour les faire mourir tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin d'eux…

Puisque j'annonce d'ores et déjà qu'il y aura une séquelle à Un regard glacial. Donc, si vous avez aimé celle-ci, je vous invite à lire la suite quand elle arrivera. Ce sera un peu moins angst, un peu plus autre chose, il faut bien varier un peu les émotions, pour vous et puis aussi pour moi, parce que, je me suis quand même vraiment auto-épuisée moralement sur celle-là.

Cependant, après écriture des premiers chapitres, je peux déjà vous dire une chose : c'est _glauque_. En construisant le plan, j'imaginais pas que ce serait aussi étrange, au final. Et, pour les sadiques, vous en faites pas trop, nos deux copains vont encore être mis à rude épreuve. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous avez compris, depuis le temps, que j'aime faire durer le suspens :p

Le plan de cette fic est terminé, tout est en place, cinq chapitres sont déjà prêts sur je sais pas combien encore, mais ce sera plus long que douze, je pense, il ne reste plus qu'à rédiger… En attendant d'avoir assez de matière pour commencer à la publier, j'ai quelques OS en réserve, des trucs tout courts, mais j'aime bien, ils sont sympas (et moi pas trop modeste, mais c'est de votre faute :p) donc voilà, je les posterai… et je pense que d'ici une petite semaine / dix jours, je serai prête à attaquer avec la nouvelle fic à chapitres.

Ah vi puis j'ai fait un rêve aussi… Vous vous en foutez ? Vous avez tort, ça m'a donné une idée :p C'était cochon ? Qui a demandé ça ? Que la coupable lève le doigt ! Oué c'était… hyuuu… torride. Ça se passait dans le désert c'est pour ça. Et ça m'a bien inspirée, j'ai vite écrit plein de choses sur mon carnet à idées qui est toujours à côté de mon lit.

* * *

**La review des review :**

**Shini** : ça va mieux là ?

**Hachi-san** : t'as l'adresse du club des fans hystériques ? j'voudrais hystériquer moi aussi ! et… oué je suis une vilaine sorcière (niark niark niark)

**Soren** : C'est bon ça va mieux ? T'as mordu ton oreiller ou tu l'as caliné ? Quoi : « c'est indiscret » ?

**Molly** : bah quoi ? il te plait pas mon trip « mon petit poney » ? moi je les vois bien batifoler nus au milieu des prés… même qu'ils auraient des petites ailes dans le dos, une auréole sur la tête et une couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux… nan ?

**Sedinette** : merci pour l'info sur les raisons de la saison… bon ben, j'espère que ce chapitre-là t'aura plu :o)

**Etincelle** : Allez, ça va mieux là ? tu vois, je suis pas si cruelle…

**Yuushuu** : ben quoi ? Kurogane au pays de l'arc-en-ciel, c'est pas une bonne idée :p

Pour les revieweuses qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je ne pourrai donc pas répondre, je vous laisserai un petit mot sur ma prochaine fic. A moins que vous ne vouliez me laisser votre adresse email dans ma boite nandrachanhotmail.fr. Merci à tout le monde de m'avoir suivie, merci de m'avoir encouragée tout le long, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir.

Ecrivez, vous aussi, plein ! Je veux vous lire !

Oh, et avant de tourner la page, n'oubliez pas de me taper :o) c'est toujours dans le coin en bas à gauche !

A bientôt.

Nandra la vilaine tortionnaire.


End file.
